


Forging own destinies

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Other, alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: After learning some life-changing secrets, Kara and Lena find themselves struggling with destinies awaiting them both.
Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869730
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena returns to National City but struggles with learning a life-changing secret, while trying to keep a good friendship with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot bunny I got after re-watching Smallville and Lucifer. It's not going to cover COIE, since don't get me started on how terrible the crossover was and you'll see on how it's going to go down, I do consider adding Team Arrow and Team Flash at one point later.
> 
> In this story, Lena left at the end of Season 4 after Lex revealed Kara's secret to her before she killed him but she's not exactly bitter towards Kara but you'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara, Alex, Kelly and J'onn met in a café, as they saw some people having silver eyes, staring into nothingness.

"What's going on with these people? They're completely oblivious." Kara said.

"Silver eyes, I'd say that they were Slattorians. A race of aliens I came across during an investigation." J'onn said.

"Oh, your PI powers of deduction are failing you, J'onn J'onzz." Alex teased. "The silver eyes are courtesy of Obsidian North."

"Isn't that the company you're working for, Kelly?" J'onn asked, turning to Kelly.

"Today is my first official day." Kelly said as she turned to the customers, who had silver eyes. "Those are augmented reality contact lenses that we're beta-testing. The people with the silver eyes that are staring at the void above the cashier? They're actually looking at a virtual menu. I'll show you." She showed them her tablet on which appeared a virtual interface. "So, when you wear the contact lenses, you're linked to tons of people on a social media platform, and they connect without saying a word."

"Kind of like you and me." Alex teased as she held Kelly's hand.

Kara giggled. "You guys are so cute but those contact lenses creep me out." She gestured to the customers using the AR contact lenses. "Just call me when you can register to vote with a gesture." She stopped, when they saw a news report.

" _And we have confirmed that Lena Luthor has returned to National City this morning after five months, when her brother, notorious criminal and madman, Lex Luthor, was killed in a battle against Supergirl…_ "

Kara froze as they stared.

"Lena's back." Alex said.

"She's been off-the-grid since Shelley Island." Kara said as they stared at each other.

"I'm surprised she didn't call you. I mean, she's your best friend, right?" Kelly said, turning to Kara.

"Yeah, I thought so. Excuse me." Kara said as her phone went off.

* * *

_**Later, CatCo** _

Kara entered the chief's office and looked around. "James? You called me here?" She then noticed a brunette in dark dress. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"You must be Kara Danvers." The woman smiled as she offered her hand. "Andrea Rojas. I'm a big fan."

"Rojas, as in Obsidian North?" Kara blinked.

"The one and only." Andrea said.

"I thought your company was a floor below us." Kara said, looking confused.

"Oh, you didn't know. I can see now why you're confused." Andrea said. "I actually bought this building recently from Lena. And I'm taking over as editor-in-chief."

Kara looked completely taken aback.

* * *

_**Later, L-Corp** _

Lena was reading over some journal with Kryptonian symbol before her phone went off. "Miss Luthor, you have an unscheduled visitor. It's Kara Danvers." Lena froze for a few seconds. "Should I let her in?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." Lena said as she quickly put the journal into her desk before Kara entered. "Kara." She plastered on a smile and got up. "It's been ages. Is everything alright?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you, actually." Kara said. "It's been five months and… the first thing that happens when you come back is Andrea Rojas showing up and saying that she bought CatCo."

"Oh." Lena sighed as she sat down. "I figured you might come here because of that. I was actually going to tell you."

"So you sold CatCo without telling any of us?" Kara demanded, looking confused.

"Not exactly." Lena said. "When I came back, I got an offer from Andrea and L-Corp currently needs capital for a new investment I'm working on and her offer was too good to pass up and I told her I would think about it but she's not a person who takes 'no' for an answer and she likes to assume she's already won. She and I go way back since boarding school and I hate to admit it but she's a brilliant businesswoman and doesn't like to lose."

"Oh. I see." Kara nodded as she sat down. "So you haven't sold her CatCo?"

"Truth be told, I was considering it and I was going to tell you later tonight that I actually might." Lena said and Kara sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in and you and I have a lot to talk about, so how about some lunch?"

"Well, I… I actually have something I'd like to tell you." Kara said. She didn't want to lie to her best friend anymore but then she heard Alex on her comms.

"Kara, there's an incident in the museum, can you get there?" Alex said.

Kara pretended to notice a message on her phone as she got up. "I'm so sorry, Lena, a huge source for one of my articles is trying to meet and I gotta go."

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the Pulitzer party, we can catch up later." Lena said.

"Right, yeah." Kara smiled as she left.

Lena took a breath and pulled out the journal from her desk as she continued reading it.

* * *

_**Five months ago, Montreal, Canada** _

_Lena had found a hidden library in St. Christopher's cathedral and entered, finding a hidden library full of journals and scrolls with Kryptonian inscriptions. She then senses a presence of something and pulled out her gun at the hooded man behind her._

_"_ _It appears you have found what you were seeking, Miss Luthor." The man said._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Lena demanded._

 _"_ _I'm Edward Teague." The man lowered his hood to reveal his face. "The last surviving member of Veritas. And I have what you seek, Miss Luthor."_

 _"_ _Which is?" Lena asked._

 _"_ _The truth about the Travelers that have arrived to the Earth. And I know which one you seek. Not Kal-El. But the other. The one, who claims she is your friend but wears two faces. Kara Zor-El." Edward said. "I know you must be confused and I can give you the answers you seek."_

 _"_ _What do you know?" Lena asked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Lena isn't angry at Kara but more like conflicted, so no hidden agenda tricks, at first from Lena. I don't want to spoil too much but I'm getting inspired by Season 4 of Lucifer as well as Seasons 7-8 of Smallville, so you can guess how it might go down.
> 
> As for Edward, his role will be slightly different from the show's and no, I'm not making Kara the Traveler, since first of all, that would be ridiculous, and second of all, I know how annoying Arrowverse's version of Kara is but I think she didn't show that many sings of self-righteousness and ego in Season 5 and if she does, I'm gonna either tone it down or call her out on it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her friends face off with an enemy from her mother's and J'onn's past, while Kara reveals herself to Lena, who is conflicted and J'onn finds another skeleton from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**National City Museum** _

Supergirl flew into the museum, where she encountered, much to her surprise, a live T-Rex.

"Well, this is new and terrible." Supergirl quipped as she punched the T-Rex in the head and tried to use freeze breath to slow it down but the T-Rex knocked her away with its tail as she crashed to the ground before J'onn flew in.

"Alex said you might need my help." J'onn said.

Supergirl nodded. "Let's get the dino."

J'onn engaged the T-Rex but then groaned, clutching his head, as if he had been hit by a truck, when someone or something attacked him telepathically.

"J'onn. J'onn!" Supergirl held J'onn as he fell to his knees. "Can you hear me?"

The T-Rex then shapeshifted into a mini-spacecraft and flew out of the museum as Supergirl and J'onn, who had recovered, wondered what the hell happened.

* * *

**_Later, DEO_ **

"I've never experienced anything like it." J'onn said as Alex and Brainy were examining him in the infirmary. "That T-Rex must have caused some kind of psychic paralysis."

"Any intel on the dinosaur?" Kara asked.

"A shapeshifter." Brainy said.

"White Martian?" Alex asked.

J'onn shook his head. "No, I would've known."

"I'm guessing this alien didn't want just another ride." Kara said. "Kryptonian pods use antimatter to propel them through space and I know it's a long shot but…" She turned to Alex and Brainy. "…can the engine be used…"

"…to make a bomb?" Brainy finished and Kara nodded as he considered for a moment. "It would require great skill and enormous resources but it is possible."

"How destructive?" Alex asked.

"Strong enough to destroy all life across three solar systems." Brainy said grimly.

"Oh, well…" Kara muttered and Alex sighed. "We'll get whoever's behind this."

* * *

_**Later, Obsidian North** _

Andrea was accompanying Kelly, who had applied for a job in her company, when Lena entered.

"Can we talk privately?" Lena asked.

* * *

"I want us to start off the right foot here and here you are, assuming you have already won, as usual." Lena said as she entered Andrea's office. "I thought that we could have a clean slate, when you came to National City."

"I agree." Andrea nodded.

"Then you should know better than to think you're ahead of everyone. No more surprises." Lena said.

"Understood." Andrea smirked as she drank her glass. "How was Europe?"

Lena froze but quickly put on a straight face. "I've had enough time to think things through."

"I cannot say I'm sorry that Lex is gone. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but the world is much brighter without him in it." Andrea admitted.

Lena took a breath.

* * *

_**Five months ago** _

_Lena pulled out her gun as she confronted Lex in her hideout._

_"Come on, Lena, this is no time for theatrics." Lex taunted. "We both know no matter how much you despise me, you're not ruthless enough to pull that trigger—"_

_Lena shot Lex in the chest as he fell back and held his wound, laughing._

_"The world will never be a safe place with you in it." Lena sneered._

_Lex laughed. "Oh, brava, Lena, you did it. You killed me." He showed her the blood on his hand. "You finally proved that I've been underestimating you all this time." He leaned onto his chair. "But when I'm gone, who will be left to be proud of you? Your friends?" He laughed. "The joke's on you. It's **always** been on you." He turned on the screen and showed recordings of Kara using her powers and suiting up into Supergirl's suit. "Your friends have been lying to you from the start, your boyfriend Jimmy… Alex… J'onn… that little alien runt… Brainy… even your own mother… they mocked you… humiliated you… betrayed you… every… last… one…"_

_Lena breathed out, flooded with so much anger, shock, confusion and betrayal that she didn't know what to feel first._

_"Denial is a very powerful thing, isn't it? It's been standing in front of you all this time… and you chose… not to see it… Kara Danvers is… Supergirl…" Lex smirked as Lena panted out, overwhelmed with so many emotions. "I'm about to die… but at least I lived without ever being a fool. You're left with no one… and nothing…"_

_Lena's eyes filled with tears as she stared._

* * *

_**Present, CatCo** _

"This room, look at this room." Andrea gestured as they were having a party to welcome their new boss. "It's practically overflowing with talent. Journalism's best and brightest. And tomorrow we'll be joined by the renowned William Dey."

Kara's eyes widened. She had heard of him. "From 'The Times of London'?"

"Yes. Because as stacked as we are already, we can always be bigger. We can always be stronger. We can always be better." Andrea said as she paced down the room and gestured. "And together, we're gonna create a world-class news organization that drives consumer cross-platform engagement."

Nia blinked. "I'm sorry, uh, consumer cross-platform—"

"Engagement." Andrea finished. "Eyeballs. Revenue. We're gonna take your already brilliant work and we're gonna sharpen it until it's deadly and we're gonna monetize it."

"With all due respect, Miss Rojas, we don't allow revenue to drive editorial decisions here." James protested calmly.

"And it shows." Andrea nodded as James chuckled. "You've been running the ship, James, how's subscribership?"

James felt as if he swallowed a cannonball and it landed in his stomach hard. "It's down."

Andrea nodded as she gestured to Kara. "Who wants that? When Miss Danvers won the Pulitzer, readership tanked. It gives a certain kind of impression that the paper is pedantic, it's heavy, it's dull, like homework."

"That's insane." Kara protested. She wasn't going to work with someone, who didn't care as much about the truth as profit. CatCo wasn't exclusively a gossip column.

Andrea shook her head and neared Kara. "No, Kara, what's insane is branding a company in a way that causes people to click away from the site."

"The news isn't about clicks." Kara pointed out.

"Everything is about clicks." Andrea said as she gestured. "From Fortune 500 companies selling their wares to a new mom posting her child's birthday, today the measure of worth is on a click. To survive, CatCo needs to pivot. Attention spans have plummeted along with revenues. Readers want watercooler news that's just fun to read and just as easy to digest."

"I'm pretty sure I can speak for everybody in the room when I say that if that is the kind of content that you wanna create here, we will walk." James said and most of the employees nodded in agreement, Kara and Nia included. "This is not what we signed up for."

Andrea smirked. "But it literally is. You're all on a brand-new three-year contract. If you're not interested in helping me drive CatCo into the future, you are more than welcome to side-roll out of the car, just as I am welcome to exercise your non-compete clauses." The employees, Kara, James and Nia then glowered, realizing she had them. "I'd hate to see such talent be driven permanently from the business. But if your heart isn't in it, let me know." Everyone was silent, not daring to protest anymore. "Well, that's it." She raised her glass. "Cheers to the future."

Alex then reached out on Kara's comms. " _Kara, we found Superman's pod._ "

* * *

_**Later, National City** _

Supergirl, Alex, J'onn and Brainy met in an abandoned big garage and Kara complained about her damaged cape, when Brainy promised to find a solution.

"The DEO just picked up a massive energy signature and it's not a bomb like we thought." Alex said.

"It's a homemade Phantom Zone projector." J'onn said as he and Brainy examined the dismantled device.

"Whoever built this seems to have been stealing rare, high-security materials for weeks from various armories, laboratories, and government agencies… but not from us." Brainy said, looking confused.

"The pod's antimatter engine was the last piece of the puzzle." J'onn said.

"So they spent weeks building a Phantom Zone projector, turned it on, and just left it on the ground?" Supergirl questioned.

Brainy nodded. "It's almost as if they wanted us to find it. Only question is, why?"

Suddenly, it hit Supergirl and Alex. "Trap."

"Trap."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the garage went dark when a black portal opened and a dark-haired woman emerged from it. "There is no hiding from Midnight, murderer of multitudes."

"I'm Kara Zor-El." Supergirl said defiantly. "My mother put many prisoners in the Phantom Zone, I assume you're here for me. But don't take your fury out on this planet just because she locked you up."

"Your mother didn't lock her up." J'onn said, recognizing Midnight as everyone turned to him, realizing what was he implying. "I did."

"J'onn J'onzz." Midnight screamed in rage as she raised her hands, sending some black energy in form of vortex towards them, knocking Alex, J'onn and Brainy down, while Supergirl used her cape to block but the force of the vortex was so strong that it was pushing her back as she staggered to an SUV.

"Those are energy voids! They destroy everything they touch!" J'onn realized as they took cover behind the cars.

"Can you phase through them?" Brainy suggested.

"I'll try!" J'onn said.

J'onn luckily managed to phase through the energy and engaged Midnight as they exchanged blows before Midnight formed a noose around J'onn's neck and lifted him into the air, choking him.

"Supergirl! The projector!" Alex pointed and Supergirl staggered towards the Phantom Zone projector.

Midnight noticed what was Supergirl about to do and let J'onn go and teleported herself before Supergirl could banish her into the Phantom Zone.

"She's gone." Supergirl panted out.

"She'll be back." J'onn said grimly as he got up to his feet.

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

"No one knows who Midnight is. What planet she's from. One day she just appeared on Mars to fight alongside the White Martians." J'onn said as they met in the conference room.

"But why?" Alex asked.

"Because she's fueled by death." J'onn said as he sat down. "And the White Martians were quite happy to let her loose on my people."

"How did you defeat her?" Kara asked.

J'onn clutched his head. "I can't remember."

"You're still recovering from the psychic trauma you experienced at the museum. It could affect your memory." Brainy deduced.

"This feels personal, J'onn." Kara said.

"Manchester Black spent a year launching personal attacks against me. If I can survive him, I can survive anything." J'onn said optimistically.

"We still have to find Midnight. And we don't know who brought her here or why." Alex said.

"The good news is, a battle like that must have depleted her powers. I think we bought ourselves up to 24 hours before she's able to attack again." Brainy said.

Kara nodded. "Good. I'll circle the country and see if I can find her while she's still weak."

Alex cleared her throat, shooting Kara a look. "Kara…"

Kara sighed and rubbed her face as she remembered. "The award. Damn it. I completely forgot about it."

"And no, J'onn's not taking your place." Alex said before Kara could protest. "You are accepting the award and we're all gonna be there to watch. We'll find Midnight and we're gonna face her the same way we face everything else. Together."

Kara considered and nodded.

* * *

_**Later, CatCo** _

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked as she entered Andrea's office and noticed a tanned man with short hair.

"Kara, I believe you're familiar with William Dey." Andrea introduced the man.

"Yes, yes, uh, by reputation." Kara smiled at William.

"Kara, I asked William to take a look at the few articles James said we're ready to post. Your piece on the governor's proposed water tax is very thoroughly researched. I asked William to rewrite it." Andrea said as she sat down.

"You buried the lead in the fourth paragraph, obscured emotion with unneeded facts and backstory, overloaded it with unnecessary detail." William said.

Kara's mouth hung open as she glared at Andrea, shaking her head. "That story laid out everything going on with the issue. Cutting out facts, not disclosing every side, that puts inherent bias in the piece."

"Every story has inherent bias to some extent." William shrugged.

Kara blinked. She didn't expect this from William. "I would think you of all people would agree with me, your reporting is comprehensive and in-depth."

"When I wrote for The Times, I wrote stories The Times wanted them." William said. "The same for other outlets."

"Kara, if you're having trouble with the style I'm looking for, William can always rewrite you." Andrea said.

"I don't mind, as long as I get a shared byline." William said.

"Of course." Andrea assured.

Kara scoffed and swallowed and cleared her throat, trying to calm down as she whirled on Andrea. "You can't just take over a storied news outlet and turn it into a pandering clickbait tabloid."

"Actually, I can." Andrea smirked.

"And here's the part where you threaten me if I quit, you'll block me from the whole profession." Kara drawled, having enough experience with Cat Grant and Snapper Carr in that area.

"Correct and I'm not gonna fire you." Andrea said.

"Well, I'm not leaving journalism, so if I stay here, you should get used to the fact that I will be reporting what I want and writing it the way I want to. I will try to be shorter because I am flexible but I will fight you _every_ time on _every_ story to make sure it is told the way it deserves to be told." Kara said firmly as she gestured to William. "I will not be tolerated by him and I will not allow my voice to be silenced."

Andrea just smiled, seeming impressed. "I never had any intention of silencing you, Kara. I'm glad we worked that out."

"Good for me." William said.

"Good." Kara said as she walked off and Andrea and William looked at Kara, impressed.

* * *

_**Later** _

Kara and Alex were later in a gala, where they were about to present to Kara her reward and Alex was impressed that Kara stood up to Andrea and William before Kara sighed. "I can stand up in front of my new boss, but with Lena, when it comes to telling the truth, I'm just frozen. Why can't I do it?"

"Look, I know I've been hard on you. But, you know what? Tonight, this is your night." Alex assured. "So, I am giving you permission to stop beating yourself up and enjoy it, OK? You can worry about telling Lena another time."

"I guess you're right." Kara said.

"Smile." Alex said as she noticed Kara frown.

"Hi." Kelly greeted as she stood by Alex's side and kissed her on her cheek.

"Hi." Kara said.

"Do you mind if I steal your sister away for a dance?" Kelly asked.

"No, of course. She loves dancing." Kara assured.

Alex blushed. "I am terrible."

"Excuse me." Kelly assured as she dragged Alex away, both women giggling.

Brainy then approached Kara and dragged her aside. "Kara, I brought you a gift to celebrate this momentous occasion."

Kara smiled. "Oh, Brainy, that is so sweet of you, you didn't have to do that."

"Behold." Brainy said as he outstretched and opened his hand and Kara was confused to see that he had nothing in his hand. "It's a microscopic motion activator."

"Did you forget it?" Kara asked.

"It's simply too small to be perceived, but don't be fooled, for this miniscule device contains multitudes. More specifically, your new super suit." Brainy said excitedly.

"Brainy, I thought you were just fixing my cape." Kara said, confused.

"Well, give an artist a canvas, if you'll allow me." Brainy said as he placed his finger on Kara's glasses. "Now, take care, when you take off your glasses because the next time you whip those off…" He made a quick gesture of his hand. "…your new suit will materialize or dematerialize if needed."

Kara nodded and smiled before she noticed Lena on the upper balcony.

* * *

Lena was talking with the hosts of the gala as Kara went up to approach her. "Lena, what are you doing back here?"

Lena giggled as the hosts left. "OK, you caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm the one, who's gonna introduce you." She chuckled. "I couldn't miss an opportunity to tell the people how wonderful you are."

"No, no, I…" Kara whispered as she turned around and took a breath before facing Lena. "Lena, I can't let you do this, I don't deserve it."

"Are you kidding me? Me, more than anyone, knows how much you deserve it." Lena assured. "I saw how you risked your life to expose Lex's crimes."

"I'm Supergirl." Kara said and Lena froze as Kara took a breath and took off her glasses, on verge of tears. "I've always been Supergirl. I should've told you long ago but I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times and… I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl. But you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking… if I could be Kara, just Kara, then I could keep a friend." Her voice broke as her eyes were getting wet, leaving Lena conflicted. "I was selfish and scared and I didn't wanna lose you, so I kept pretending… and I never stopped." Kara sniffed as she neared Lena. "Every time I kept secret from you, I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else and I'm so sorry. I am so sorry."

Lena just stared back, silent, looking conflicted.

"Please, say something." Kara begged.

"Miss Luthor, you're on in two minutes." The host said from behind Kara.

"Lena…" Kara started but Lena walked away with no answer as Kara wiped the tears off her cheeks.

* * *

Lena approached the mics and took a breath before she spoke up."The world is full of liars. People who hide things from us. People who manipulate us and control us. I should know. Some of the best liars in the world are members of my own family." She took a breath. "But in my life, there was always someone who always reminded me that truth was the better way. And she's the person we're here tonight to celebrate. Kara Danvers."

The crowd applauded as Lena met Kara's eyes, wanting to make her message clear.

"The truth isn't easy. It's certainly not for the faint of heart. But it is something that Kara, as a journalist, has pursued relentlessly every day. And because she's so good at it, she makes it look easy. We sometimes forget that she's just like us. But forging a path to the truth isn't a piece of cake. It's more like climbing a mountain. It's arduous and painful at times and, just like us, Kara can sometimes slip. But she always pulls back up and pulls through in the end. And we're always better for her efforts. So, thank you, Kara, for reminding us that the truth is important." Her voice broke as she was finishing her speech. "Even when it's not always easy to accept."

The crowd applauded as Kara went on the podium and hugged Lena, who returned the hug.

"You will always be my best friend." Lena whispered into Kara's ear and Kara nodded.

* * *

Brainy touched his comms as he got a message from the DEO before turning to Alex. "I just got a message from the DEO. Midnight is fully charged and on the move."

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"Here." Brainy said and the hall suddenly went dark as Midnight emerged from a portal and people ran away in panic.

J'onn flew up as Midnight followed him and they went to take the fight to another stage.

* * *

"I guess that's your cue… Supergirl." Lena said and Kara smiled, taking off her glasses and testing Brainy's device as the nanites formed the Supergirl suit on her body and much to Kara's surprise, no skirt but…

"Pants." Kara smiled and Lena chuckled before she gestured for Kara to leave and Kara nodded, flying away.

* * *

Midnight threw J'onn away before Supergirl, Guardian, Dreamer, Brainy and Alex appeared as Alex looked at her friends in jealousy, with the rest of the heroes in their costumes already.

"How do you guys change so fast?" Alex snapped as she took off her shoes and pulled out her gun.

Midnight formed a vortex, blocking the blasts from Nia, Kara's freeze breath, the beam from Brainy's Phantom Zone projector and shots from Alex's gun.

"Well, that's not great." Kara said.

Midnight knocked most of them down with another vortex before she formed some kind of a black cloud above them.

"What is she doing?" Kara demanded.

"She's creating a black hole!" Brainy said as he handed J'onn the power-dampening cuffs. "J'onn!"

J'onn flew towards Midnight and restrained her before the black hole sucked him in, while Alex picked the Phantom Zone projector and fired it at Midnight, who screamed before she was sucked into a portal, banished into the Phantom Zone.

Kara flew towards the black hole and helped J'onn as they tried to fly back to the theatre, while resisting the black hole's force. Kara fired heat vision beams as the black hole closed, while Kara and J'onn fell down as everyone sighed in relief.

"See? Piece of cake." Kara said.

* * *

Unknowing to them, a little girl was observing them from the upper balcony as her eyes glowed green.

* * *

_**Later, J'onn's office** _

J'onn had returned to his office and noticed a little girl inside. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

The girl turned around, her voice distorted. "No, J'onn J'onzz. I'm exactly where I should be." Her eyes glowed green as she formed into a tall black-hooded figure.

J'onn's eyes widened, realizing he had met the alien earlier. "You're the shapeshifter that released Midnight. What do you want from me?"

"To be punished for your crimes. You may have defeated Midnight but I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve." The alien said.

"Why? Who are you?" J'onn demanded.

"Don't pretend you don't recognize me…" The alien lowered his hood to reveal a Green Martian. "…brother."

J'onn looked taken aback, not remembering him but he could not help himself but realize there was something… familiar about the Martian.

"I have no brother!" J'onn snapped.

"Lies!" The Martian snarled. "You and Father are even more evil than even I knew, but justice will prevail. I will do to you as you did to me."

"You say you're my brother? Prove it!" J'onn demanded, about to enter the Martian's mind.

"Don't!" The Martian yelled but as their minds melded, they were both knocked away as J'onn hit the ground, knocked out, while the Martian groaned, clutching his head before teleporting.

* * *

_**Later, L-Corp** _

Lena stared outside the balcony as Supergirl flew in as Lena smiled at her.

"Lena, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight, that you're even willing to talk to me at all." Kara said.

Lena took a breath. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Kara, but things can't be like they were before, do you understand? There can be no more secrets between us, I have to be in on everything."

"You will be." Kara said as she handed Lena some watch. "That's actually why I'm here. You know everything now." Lena opened the watch to reveal a button with the crest of House of El as she looked at Kara. "If you ever need me, all you have to do is call."

* * *

**_Later, National City_ **

Lena entered a church, where Edward was in his monk attire, in the confessional as Lena entered.

"You were wrong, Edward." Lena said. "Tonight I didn't see evil. I saw who I've always seen. My friend."

"Kara Zor-El may have sincere intentions but there are greater powers at play here, Miss Luthor." Edward said.

"I know she lied to me and used me but it's not like I haven't done that before either. I'm not my brother. I am not going to be her enemy." Lena protested.

"You don't understand the danger we're in, Miss Luthor." Edward said. "There are other players, who will try to sway the children of Krypton to their side, who will stop at nothing until they reshape the Earth to as they see fit."

"Then why don't you help Kara? Why all these secrets?" Lena asked. "She's not our enemy."

"Kara Zor-El has strayed from her path before. And your brother used a shadow of her and molded her into his weapon. Kal-El may be our protector but Kara Zor-El is too dangerous to be allowed to be among us. If we cannot keep her in check, no one can. This is for the good of humanity." Edward said.

Lena looked conflicted. She wanted to trust Kara, but if she really posed that big of a potential threat…

"Will you do whatever it takes to protect the future of humanity?" Edward asked.

"I will." Lena promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From all suits Kara had throughout the show, I liked the Season 5 suit Kara had in the show.
> 
> Like I've said, Lena isn't outright angry and vengeful towards Kara but is conflicted. And as for Edward, let's just say there's more to him.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Malefic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, J'onn and their friends investigate the mysterious Martian, who is revealed to be J'onn's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara had gone out for lunch with James as he smiled at Kara. "Your spirits do seem remarkably high for someone who dislikes her new boss."

Kara chuckled. "Well, that's thanks to Lena. I don't think I realized how burdened I was by lying to her. And now that she knows I'm Supergirl and she's forgiven me, I feel a thousand pounds lighter. Like I can do anything."

* * *

_**J'onn's office** _

Kara and James entered to visit J'onn but were shocked to see him lying unconscious on the ground as they rushed to him and shook him as he came to, groaning.

"Oh, my God. J'onn!" Kara said.

* * *

Alex had nursed J'onn to health as Kara brought him water and aspirin. "I don't understand, you think that whoever did this to you was also the person that released Midnight?"

"Yes." J'onn sighed. "He said he was my brother. At first I didn't believe him, but now I know it must be true."

"How do you know?" James asked.

J'onn took a breath. "This is a specifically a Martian form of agony. In the early days of Mars, there were two brothers, Phobos and Deimos. Their rivalry and bloodshed was the reason for the split between the Green and White Martians. To prevent this from ever happening again, a curse was placed on the Green Martians. We called it Fa'ra'too'rik. It is the punishment for brother attacking brother."

"But you've never even mentioned having a brother." Kara said, looking confused.

"I never knew of one. Seems… unthinkable." J'onn said, looking troubled. "But perhaps his existence was hidden from me by my parents."

"And hidden by the entire Martian community by their hive mind?" Alex questioned.

"We're going to find him, but first we need to deal with your pain." Kara said.

J'onn shook his head as he held his head, still feeling the headache. "There is no cure for this on this planet."

"There is in the future." Brainy said as everyone turned to him. "We treated afflicted Euphorians, an alien race with similar brain structure to Martians with Q-waves." He then noticed their confused looks as he cleared his throat. "They are narrow waveforms that exist between X and gamma rays. You haven't heard of them because Q-waves don't get discovered until sometime in the late dark ages."

Alex then remembered. "Actually, Kelly's been using Q-waves as a part of her brain computer interface at Obsidian."

Brainy nodded. "Well, no time like the present to create the future."

Kara's phone went off as she got a call from Nia.

* * *

**_Later, CatCo_ **

Kara and Nia entered the conference room, where were Andrea, William and more employees as Kara noticed the tablets on the desk.

"Kara. Nia. Good. We can finally get started." Andrea said as they sat down.

"What's this?" Kara asked, noticing the tablets.

"A gift from Obsidian North. From now on, all work will be filed through a portal only accessible through these tablets." Andrea said. "Now, for writing assignments, I need interesting takes." She turned to Kara. "Kara, you're on the fashion beat."

Kara was caught off-guard, looking uncomfortable. "Um… that's not really my style."

"Style? Cute. You're witty." Andrea said, amused by the pun. "I thought it would be meta for you to cover 'Who wore what?' to your Pulitzer party."

Kara shifted. "I think I'd actually prefer to do something a little more…"

"…elitist?" Andrea finished. "Yes, we all know you can do highbrow journalism. I want to see how low you can go. It'll be good for you to stretch the muscle."

"Well, I'm always looking to stretch my craft." Kara said. "In fact, I may have a beat on a new senate candidate. Maybe I can get us an exclusive, have them announce their race on our website."

Andrea considered. "That is a good story. So you know what I think?" She smirked at Kara. "I think you should do both. But mine first and I want it on my desk by lunch." Kara stared with her jaw hung open. "Thank you."

"Um… I actually don't know if I have time…" Kara stopped, when Andrea left, ignoring Kara's protests.

* * *

_**Obsidian North** _

J'onn entered Kelly's lab as he sat down, while Kelly handed him some lenses. "We're gonna go slow. And I'm gonna be monitoring your brain activity and your vitals the whole time. And James is right outside if you need anything."

"All right." J'onn nodded as he put the lenses on and Kelly typed some commands on her tablet and started scanning his brain.

" _Q-wave protocol initiated._ " The computer said.

J'onn suddenly screamed in agony, clutching his head. "Turn it off!"

"What's going on?" James asked as he burst in, while Kelly stopped scanning.

"Pain has just gotten worse." J'onn groaned.

Kelly looked at the scans on her tablet. "There's something off on your scan." J'onn looked at her. "Part of what this tech does is that it maps and catalogs your memories." She showed J'onn the scans. "OK, these rings represent every year of your life. Think of them like tree rings." She zoomed in on some rings. "You see these? They're broken." She turned to J'onn. "Have you ever had illness or brain trauma before?"

J'onn considered, holding his head from the headache. "I've had many battles."

"Didn't you also inherit Myr'nn's memories? Maybe that's causing a rift in your own." James pointed out.

"We should rule out everything." Kelly said before turning to J'onn. "And if you want, we can further explore the breaks. It might help us figure out a better way to stop your pain."

J'onn nodded, handing Kelly the tablet. "Whatever you think will help."

Kelly typed in some commands on her tablet as she put on the lenses too. "Pushing to 60 biohertz now. First, we build. I find it's easiest for the patients to create a method for organizing their memories. Imagine somewhere familiar."

* * *

J'onn closed his eyes and then ended up back in his office, with Kelly with him as she gestured to some blank books on the bookcase. "You see how some of these spines are blank? These must be the breaks I saw in your scan."

J'onn took a closer look. "These are battles of the Martian Civil War. There's something about… this one." He touched one of the blank books and then they were in blank white space.

"What do you think it means?" Kelly said as she looked around at the nothingness they were in.

J'onn breathed out, dread flooding through him. There was only one logical explanation, that disturbed him. "Someone wiped my mind."

* * *

Suddenly, J'onn screamed in agony as he clutched his head as he and Kelly returned to the present and put down the lenses.

"Who would mindwipe you?" Kelly wondered.

"Only another Martian would be strong enough." J'onn said, disturbed by the thought. "But wiping a Martian's mind is the greatest sin in Martian culture."

"Well, we could rebuild your memory based on what you already know." Kelly suggested. "Repairing the break could also ease your pain."

J'onn considered, looking hesitant. "I'm not sure I can face what's inside that void."

"J'onn, I know that looking into your past could be terrifying." James said, remembering facing the grief over the loss of his father. "When I did it, I thought I might lose myself for good but Kelly was right by my side and I came back stronger."

J'onn considered before turning to Kelly. "Give me those contacts."

* * *

_**National City** _

At the same time, the Martian who had ambushed J'onn, was in the sewers, holding his head, groaning.

* * *

_**DEO** _

Brainy saw the alert on the map of National City. "I just located J'onn's brother. Five miles from here."

Alex nodded. "Great. Get everyone out of there, I'll call Supergirl."

* * *

_**CatCo** _

William was at his desk, looking over some articles about Andrea Rojas, while Kara was working on her article before he got up and answered a call but then noticed Kara talking to someone on the phone and he noticed that she was facing his computer, assuming she was spying on him.

"It's him? Don't make contact with him until I'm there. Yeah, I'll sneak out of here and meet you." Kara said, about to leave as she hung up.

"Where are you going? Everything OK?" William asked.

"It's a family emergency." Kara said as she left, while William dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey, I know the NSA doesn't do this anymore but you owe me a favor. I need you to track someone in National City. Last name, Danvers. First name, Kara." William said.

* * *

**_National City_ **

Supergirl, Brainy and Alex were in the sewers, looking around.

"Brainy, are we close to J'onn's brother?" Supergirl asked.

Brainy picked his detector as it beeped rapidly. "There seems to be interference with the signal."

"What kind of interference?" Supergirl asked.

Brainy tapped the detector. "It's unclear." Then they heard strange noises as it hit them. "There's something else in here too."

Suddenly, a White Martian jumped down from above and dodged as Alex fired from her gun.

* * *

William climbed down from the ladder, following Kara before he saw Supergirl slamming the White Martian to the wall right in front of him as Supergirl stared at William in surprise. "What are you doing here? Get out! Now!"

William didn't need to be told twice as he climbed up the ladder.

* * *

_**Obsidian North** _

J'onn was back in his mindscape with Kelly as they looked around.

"Remember, this world is a construct, nothing is here by accident." Kelly said. "The book that led you to the void, you said it was about the Martian Civil War?"

"It was the darkest moment in our history. In fact, it ended our history." J'onn said sadly as the memory appeared in front of them. "The White Martians attacked us, sabotaging us on every front. Including our minds."

"How did they sabotage you?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know." J'onn shuddered upon seeing the corpses of Green Martians in the trenches and took a breath.

"Yes, you do." Kelly said.

_A moment later, they saw a Martian touch another one's head as his eyes glowed green as J'onn recognized him._

"That's him." J'onn said.

_The other Martian's head was suddenly with black veins as he fell down._

J'onn stared in horror. "My brother was a traitor. He poisoned us with H'ronmeer's Curse. We went before the High Council."

_J'onn's brother, J'onn and Myr'nn stood in front of the council._

_"Malefic J'onzz, you are accused of treason, conspiring with the White Martians with an intention to poison our people."_

_"You are stripped of your rank among us and sentenced to life in the Phantom Zone."_

_Malefic snarled in rage, glaring at Myr'nn and J'onn before turning to J'onn who was remembering._

_"You are still in the dark, brother." Malefic said._

* * *

J'onn groaned, holding his head before the pain stopped, much to his surprise. "The pain… it's gone."

* * *

_**National City** _

Malefic groaned in pain, holding his head before the agony stopped as he smirked, getting up on his feet. "Thank you, brother."

* * *

Brainy and Alex crashed to the wall before Brainy got up, exchanging blows with the White Martian, while Alex fired her gun before Brainy sensed something and turned around.

"Alex, watch out, it's J'onn's brother!" Brainy yelled.

"No!" Malefic snarled as he flew towards the White Martian and they teleported themselves, just as Alex fired but missed.

Supergirl flew in and scanned the area with X-Ray before sighing in frustration. "He's gone."

* * *

They went back up as Alex hung up. "That was Kelly on the phone. J'onn's OK, his pain is gone."

"Well, that's a relief." Kara relaxed as she turned to Brainy, who was looking at his detector. "Did you find anything?"

Brainy shook his head. "Negative. I lost his signal when he and the White Martian phased out of the sewer. I will reconfigure his signature to include both Green and White Martian energy."

Alex nodded. "Great. Then we'll get back to the DEO." Brainy then wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"You smell." Brainy said.

"What?" Alex demanded, offended as Kara giggled.

"You smell of sewer." Brainy said.

"He's not wrong." Kara snickered.

"You smell too, how about that?" Alex snapped.

Kara reached for her comms. "Yeah, Nia?"

"Kara, Ms. Rojas is furious, where are you?" Nia asked.

"On my way." Kara said as she flew up and Alex drove on her motorbike but unknowing to her, Malefic, shapeshifted into another biker, followed her.

* * *

_**Later, CatCo** _

"William wrote my article?" Kara demanded as she entered Andrea's office.

"And it's excellent, I may add." Andrea said. "Perhaps the transition is harder on you than I thought. Our copy editing staff is a little shorthanded. Maybe you can help them out?"

"I'm… I'm not a copy editor." Kara protested.

"A beginner's mind is a Zen mind." Andrea smiled as she turned to the pile of files at her desk. "That's for you."

* * *

"Don't _ever_ steal one of my stories again." Kara snapped as she approached William.

"Hey, I did you a favor." William shrugged.

"What kind of a twisted logic is it that makes you think that by stealing one of my bylines you're doing me a favor?" Kara demanded. "And tattling on me? What are you, five?"

"Maybe if you were focused on the work you were actually assigned to do, you wouldn't have this problem." William said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, maybe if you supported your fellow journalists instead of competing with them, you wouldn't be such a jerk." Kara sneered.

"Do I look like a guy who does charity?" William said calmly. "You want someone to look out for you? Look somewhere else."

"Well, since you enjoy doing my work so much, have at it." Kara said as she dropped the files Andrea had handed her on William's desk.

* * *

_**L-Corp** _

"You still aren't convinced, Miss Luthor." Edward said as he met with Lena in her office.

"Even if you were right, what are you going to do? Are you going to kill her?" Lena asked. "Because I don't want to see Kara dead."

"No one said anything about killing." Edward assured as he showed Lena something wrapped in a sheet and unwrapped it to reveal a black rock. "You recognize this, don't you?"

Lena's eyes widened. "Harun-El. Where did you get this? I destroyed all my supplies of it and the formula."

"Only few things are within our grasp, Miss Luthor." Edward said.

"Last time this was used on Kara, it created a clone that Lex brainwashed to turn the world against her." Lena reminded. "I'm not going to put her through this again."

"Nor would I expect you to." Edward said before showing her a small golden rock. "Do you know what gold kryptonite does?"

"I didn't even know such a thing existed." Lena admitted.

"A Kryptonian exposed to it, receives permanent injuries that will never fully heal. Longer exposure to it strips them of their powers permanently." Edward noted.

"And you want me to use this on Kara?" Lena realized.

"The choice is yours, Lena. But you do see what a potential threat Kara Zor-El poses, given what has happened in the past, do you?" Edward said. "Like I've said, dark forces lurk in the shadows, waiting to sway her to their side and we must act before it's too late."

"Then let me tell her." Lena pleaded. "No matter what, Kara is my friend, and I've broken her trust before. I'm not going to do it again, not when she needs me the most."

Edward considered. "There is no time for persuasions, Miss Luthor. You need to take action before it's too late."

"I will act… but I will do it on my own terms. Not yours." Lena said.

Edward considered. It was obvious he was not going to convince her. "Very well. If you are willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, I suppose she has earned that much. But time will tell if you are wrong, Miss Luthor. Time will tell." He got up and left Lena's office, leaving the boxes with kryptonite with Lena though as she considered.

* * *

_**Later, Alex's apartment** _

Alex was coming out from the shower, not noticing that Kelly had entered. "Kelly, hey. Did I leave the door unlocked?" She asked, turning to the door, confused.

"Yep." Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, let me put on a sweater, I'll be back quickly." Alex said and as she turned around, 'Kelly's eyes glowed green.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping J'onn, you really are a miracle worker." Alex said as they drank wine.

"It was nothing." Kelly assured. "You're the real hero. Almost catching J'onn's brother." She held Alex's hand. "I feel like I barely understand what you guys do. How did you manage to track him?"

Alex then noticed the engagement ring on Kelly's hand and frowned. Kelly's fiancée had died years ago, making her realize that the Kelly in front of her was a shapeshifter and most likely J'onn's brother.

"You know what, let's not order in. I still have some blueberry pancakes in the fridge, so how about I order some of those up?" Alex offered as she went towards the fridge and discreetly pressed a panic button on her watch but as she turned around, 'Kelly' was standing inches away from her as it hit Alex. "You're not my girlfriend."

"You killed my comrade." Malefic said and grabbed Alex, just as she was about to reach for her gun.

* * *

"Alex!" Supergirl yelled as she burst in, responding to the SOS from Alex's watch before Alex went out from the bathroom. "Hey, I got your signal, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex nodded as she turned to her watch. "I must have just bumped it."

Supergirl's eyes narrowed, seeing right through the lie as she went into Malefic's way as he was about to run. "What did you do to Alex?"

Malefic laughed. "Humans are so fragile, aren't they?"

Supergirl fired her heat vision beams at Malefic's face, forcing his face to revert briefly to his Martian form before it healed and turned back to Alex. "That wasn't very nice."

Supergirl and Malefic flew out and crashed to the ground as they exchanged blows before Supergirl sent Malefic flying back as he hit the ground. Supergirl fired heat vision beams but Malefic ripped a rear mirror off a car and deflected it back towards Supergirl, who was knocked down on the ground as the beams hit her in the chest.

J'onn flew in as Malefic threw a car at them and grabbed it before turning to Supergirl. "I got this, you go get my brother!"

Malefic slammed Supergirl to a hood of a car, just as James and Kelly drove in, while Supergirl hit Malefic in the face, staggering him back. Supergirl ducked to avoid Malefic's punch as James was evacuating the people and Kelly turned to J'onn, confused. "Why are Alex and Supergirl fighting?"

"That's not Alex, that's my brother! Alex may still be inside!" J'onn explained.

Kelly nodded as she ran into the apartment complex. "I'm gonna go find her!"

* * *

Kelly entered Alex's apartment, looking around. "Alex! Alex!" She turned to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal unconscious Alex as Kelly shook her. "Alex, wake up."

Alex opened her eyes and gasped, pulling away. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, hey, it's me. It's me." Kelly assured as she held Alex's hand and Alex nodded, relieved.

"It's you… it's you." Alex whispered and Kelly nodded. "We have to get out of here."

"There's a fire on the stairwell, I barely made it up here." Kelly said.

"We can get out through the roof." Alex suggested.

* * *

Malefic slammed Supergirl to a hood of a car before they flew up, exchanging blows but then Malefic knocked Supergirl away and retreated.

* * *

Later, they regrouped at Alex's apartment.

"The building's alright and everything's sound. But I can't speak for your reputation with your neighbors or Mr. Nelson's melted pint of Rocky Road." Kara joked as she showed Alex the can of ice cream.

"So that was your brother? The traitor?" James asked.

"Yes." J'onn sighed. "I'm afraid this is far from over. When our minds were joined, Malefic said I was still in the dark. Perhaps, if I could access more of my memories, I might be able to uncover what his next move will be." He turned to Kelly. "Kelly, do you think we could go deeper with Obsidian's tech? Perhaps turn the energy up to 80 biohertz?"

"That kind of power could reset your brain for good, we can't take that chance." Kelly protested.

"All right."

Unknowing to them, Malefic had been eavesdropping on them, shapeshifted into a fly.

* * *

_**Later, CatCo** _

After another unfriendly conversation with William, Kara had enough of it.

"I see you. You're a saboteur. You bring other people down to make you look better. And maybe that's how you made it this far but it's a rotten way of getting to the top. So you can try to get me into trouble and steal my stories but while you're busy plotting and undermining me, I'm going to be doing my job with heart and integrity and I'm going to be doing it right."

William just smiled, impressed as he observed Kara work before she entered Andrea's office.

"Kara. Have you finished editing yet?" Andrea asked.

"I have. I also sent you eleven pitches ahead of tomorrow's meeting, all with eye-grabbing headlines and image options." Kara said.

Andrea chuckled. "Well, I look forward to discussing them tomorrow." She then looked at Kara firmly. "Don't be late."

* * *

_**L-Corp** _

Lena stared at the black kryptonite in her hand, holding it with a sheet, knowing full well what would happen if she touched it with her bare hands as she opened her safe and put the black kryptonite in and punched in the code and locked the safe. As much as she was tempted to hurt Kara for how she had treated her as Kara and Supergirl and lying to her, Lena wouldn't stoop down to this level. She wanted to give Kara a benefit of the doubt.

* * *

_**National City** _

Malefic met with an unknown man hidden in the shadows.

"You haven't gotten your revenge on your brother?" The man asked.

"My power to incept was stolen from me in the Phantom Zone but I have a way to bring it back." Malefic said. "What about your other plans that you have in motion?"

"Patience, Malefic." The man smirked. "Patience. There is enough time and when we're done, the children of El will show their true colors… and they will all kneel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering who's Malefic working with? Stay tuned and keep reading, although I think you can guess.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn remembers his past with Malefic, while Malefic furthers his plan of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**CatCo** _

"Dr. Niles Jarrod, a health tech billionaire recently discovered deceased in a nightclub bathroom." One of the employees said as he showed a picture on the screen.

"Oh, my God. Dr. Jarrod died?" Kara's eyes widened. "I interviewed him last year."

"For your piece on the moral implications of gene manipulation." Nia remembered and Kara nodded.

"Knowing the dead person doesn't make it worth an interesting story, Kara." Andrea said.

"A 33-year old genius doing a significant work in the field of extending life dies young, unexpectedly? It's tragic and certainly worth a story." Kara pointed out.

William snorted. "There's hard news, legitimate feature and brain candy. Sentimental tripe just pitches you a category of its own. Trash."

Kara glared. "How dare you—"

"William's right. A dead scientist is not a sparkly story." Andrea interrupted.

"And, there's no substantive story, so stop wasting our time." William added.

"How do you know there isn't a substantive story, when we haven't looked into it yet?" Kara argued.

"I've looked into it. Thoroughly. Nothing there." William said firmly and Kara X-Rayed William and listened to his heartbeat, which was beating rapidly at irregular pace. He was lying.

* * *

William was going out, when he stopped at the entrance to face Kara.

"I think you know more about the Jarrod story and for some reason you don't want me on it." Kara said.

William snorted. "You're paranoid."

"You lied up there. Why?" Kara questioned, getting in William's way as he was about to leave.

"Stop humiliating yourself, Danvers, it's painful to watch." William said coldly as he walked off.

"You OK?" James asked as he approached.

"I thought I had William Dey pegged as an ambitious ass, but I think he might be much worse." Kara's eyes narrowed at William as James observed and she filled James in on what just happened earlier in CatCo. "He knows something more about Dr. Jarrod's death and he doesn't want me to find out about it."

"Sounds like we should be calling my contact at the M.E.'s office." James said.

"Thanks." Kara nodded.

"I'll keep you updated." James said as he walked off.

* * *

**_Obsidian North_ **

Learning new information about J'onn's allies and friends, Malefic had disguised himself as a 40-year old fat man, who entered as Kelly widened her eyes. "Pete Andrews?" She laughed, hugging 'Pete'. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in, what, like two years?"

"Well, one of the guys posted something online about you working here." Pete shrugged.

Kelly frowned. "That's funny, I just started here."

"Thought I'd stop by to see your new gigs, kind of fancy, Olsen." Pete said.

"What brings you here?" Kelly asked.

"I…" Pete looked around to be sure no one was listening. "I need your help. I think there's something wrong with my brain."

Kelly sighed as one of the doctors told her about an upcoming appointment as she lowered her voice. "My last appointment wraps around 6:30. Come back then."

Pete smiled. "Thanks. You've always had the biggest heart in the world."

* * *

**_J'onn's office_ **

Nia entered J'onn's office. "J'onn, what is it, is it your brother?"

J'onn shook his head. "No, not like that."

"OK. How can I help?" Nia asked.

"I wanna restore my missing memories." J'onn said. "I was hoping that your dream-walking powers might go deeper than Kelly's technology could."

Nia looked reluctant at the idea. "Isn't messing with memories dangerous?"

"No, I believe that restoring lost memories through dreams should be safe, because I will be finding myself in an organic way. With your help, of course." J'onn assured.

"J'onn, are you sure you want to remember?" Nia questioned as he leaned onto the desk next to him.

"Malefic said I was still in the dark and I believe he's right. One of those missing memories has the key to unlock why he betrayed our people. Why is he coming after everybody I care about." J'onn said. "If I can truly understand what happened, I might be able to stop him."

* * *

**_Later, L-Corp_ **

Lena laughed as she was having a lunch with Kara. "You brought me coffee eclairs from Café Rue Serret on the Champs-Elysees?"

"I know they're your favorite." Kara giggled.

"And the cappuccinos, did you really go to Pave in Milan?" Lena questioned.

Kara shrugged. "It didn't take me that long."

Lena laughed. "You know, I have really been missing out on the perks of having Supergirl as a best friend."

Kara chuckled. "Well, we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"Kara, you don't have to go to Paris to pick up lunch. But…" Lena smiled as she picked some scones. "These scones from Dublin, you can fly these in every day." They both laughed for a moment. "How's CatCo? Is everything OK? Is Andrea being civilized?"

"Well, that's not exactly the word I would use to describe her." Kara admitted as they sat at a table. "Her mandate has been making CatCo the most viewed news website in the world using tactics like pop quizzes and clickbait."

"Kara, I'm so sorry to hear that." Lena said in sympathy.

"Yeah, and then she hired this snake named William Dey." Kara growled.

"William Dey? Really?" Lena blinked and Kara nodded. "He's supposed to be a really talented journalist."

"I know, but sadly, talent doesn't always mean integrity and I have no idea what his MO is, but James is helping me figure that out." Kara said and Lena nodded. "Enough about me, how are you?"

"Honestly…" Lena took a breath. "Truth be told, I haven't had the best time since Shelley Island. Since Lex." Kara nodded. "And I know it cannot have been an easy choice for you to kill him."

"It wasn't." Kara said.

"Kara, for whatever it's worth, I don't blame you for anything. I always knew it was going to end this way, I just wish it wasn't you who did it." Lena assured as she held Kara's hand. "Just tell me honestly, how are you feeling?"

Kara took a breath. "Honestly… I keep telling myself I had no choice. I tried to save him but he made his choice."

"Some people cannot be reasoned with." Lena said. "Sometimes we need to get our hands dirty and it's naïve to believe that you can win some battles with your honor intact. Look back at the history and see if the great men had won their battles because they had honor and the only answer you get is whispers among countless of them."

"I just keep wondering if it ever gets any easier." Kara said, looking away guiltily.

"Only time will tell." Lena said as she held Kara by her arm as she turned to her. "Kara, I don't blame you. So stop blaming yourself. Trust me. It never helps."

* * *

**_J'onn's office_ **

"You ready?" Nia asked.

"Let's do this." J'onn nodded as they sat down, while Nia held his hand and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

_J'onn and Nia were back on Mars, in J'onn's old house, where he grew up as he saw his younger self and Malefic with other Martian children, in human form._

"I don't understand, what is this? Why are they in human form?" J'onn asked, confused.

"It's how my subconsciousness is perceiving your memories. I'm filtering them in a way I can make sense out of them." Nia explained and J'onn nodded, realizing it made sense.

_"Let's play hide and seek. J'onn, you're it." The Martian girl said, pointing at J'onn as they hid._

"That's you?" Nia asked.

J'onn nodded. "I remember we played this game, when we were children."

_J'onn used his telepathy to find the children as they all went out._

_"Nice job, J'onn." One of the children said as J'onn turned to his little brother._

_"Malefic, you go now." J'onn said._

_Malefic nodded and covered his eyes as the children hid. Malefic tried to use his powers as he stopped counting but his facial expression made it obvious that he was struggling._

"He can't connect to the hive mind." J'onn said.

_"He can't do it." One of the children mocked as they laughed at Malefic and started to push him._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He can't do anything."_

_Malefic's eyes glowed green as the children groaned in pain as they held their heads._

_"Malefic, stop!" J'onn intervened but Malefic used his powers and made J'onn punch himself in the face as J'onn fell down._

_Myr'nn then entered and touched Malefic's head. "Sleep."_

_Malefic fell asleep as Myr'nn held him in his arms._

"I thought the White Martians had used some technology to turn Malefic into a terrible weapon but he was born that way. Born able his will and thoughts on other, but… cut off from my people in the cruelest way." J'onn said, disturbed that Malefic had been an outcast and a pariah in the Martian society.

_Myr'nn had Malefic in his arms._

_"Where are we going, father?" Malefic asked._

_"Where no one can hurt you anymore, my son." Myr'nn said as he put Malefic into a pod. "My beautiful son. Know that you are loved and that we will pray for you everyday as you must pray for yourself. Look to H'ronmeer's teachings for guidance and healing. Let his counsel lighten your pain, so that he might deliver us to a better place."_

_Malefic nodded before Myr'nn left. "Father. Brother. Don't leave me here. I'll be good. I promise."_

_"Our god will never abandon you. Know that we love you, Malefic." Myr'nn said as the door closed._

_"Father! J'onn! Please! Don't leave me here! I'll do anything!" Malefic's muffled begging was heard through the door before the begging echoed into nothingness._

* * *

_Sometime later, an adult J'onn approached the door behind Malefic was. "Malefic, it's J'onn. Father prays for you every day. He has faith that… one day you will return to us."_

_"H'ronmeer is not my salvation, brother." Malefic said as the door opened, revealing White Martians accompanying him and revealing his betrayal. "They are."_

_J'onn stepped back in pain, horrified that his brother had betrayed his own kind._

* * *

"Of course Malefic turned against us. The isolation…the betrayal he must have felt… he was just a child…" J'onn got up from his seat. "He needed our help. And then my father goes and compounds the tragedy by… wiping his memory from the collective. For Martians, death isn't final. Erasing a memory is." He said hurtfully. "My father… may as well murdered his own son. And the hypocrisy! His whole life was about being a holy man and then he goes and commits our culture's greatest sin!"

* * *

_**L-Corp** _

"What did you say the doctor's name was?" Lena asked as she was at the computer.

"Dr. Jarrod. J-A-double R-O-D." Kara spelled it out.

"Why would Dey want to block you out of it? Do you think he had something to do with Jarrod's death?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's something off about him." Kara said.

"Well, he's clean and legit, from what I've looked up, let's see." Lena said as she typed in some commands and saw a footage of a nightclub.

"That's William and Jarrod." Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Why would they be together?" Lena questioned.

"Wait. Zoom." Kara said and Lena paused the footage as Kara pointed at a woman with a spider tattoo on her shoulder and Lena zoomed in and Kara's eyes widened. "Oh, my God…"

"What?" Lena asked.

"I've seen that spider before, the autopsy reports said that there was a spider branded on Jarrod's heart." Kara said.

"You think it might be an alien?" Lena asked.

"I'll call Alex." Kara pulled out her phone.

* * *

**_Obsidian North_ **

"Tell me what you're going through." Kelly said as she and 'Pete' were having a coffee.

"I've been having migraines. Panic attacks." Pete explained.

Kelly nodded. "Getting pinned by snipers in Kandahar is hard on psyche."

"I'm not the same person I was before, Afghanistan took something from me." Pete said pleadingly. "Something in my brain is broken and I want it back. Can you help me? If I don't get a handle of it soon enough, I'm scared I'm gonna hurt myself."

"Pete, it's not that simple, you have to understand, my job is new and there's protocol…" Kelly said.

"Kelly, please help me." Pete said, slowly forming his hand into a claw under the table, ready to use violence if necessary.

Kelly took a breath. "The office will thin out in an hour. I'll sneak you in later and we'll start with diagnostic and I'll give you an answer, but Pete, we have to keep things on the down-low, OK?"

Pete relaxed, forming his hand into a human one as he nodded. "Of course." He smiled at Kelly. "You're a lifesaver."

* * *

**_DEO_ **

"They are not tattoos but an Aurafacian." Alex said as she showed a photo of an adult man, whose face was covered in web and spider tattoos. "An alien organism that attaches to a host body. One of the aliens that Lex had transferred out of our desert facility and is apparently still at large. It can transform back and forth between a tattoo and a three-dimensional creature, making her uniquely dangerous and very hard to stop. Now, meet our new host." She typed in some commands, where there was a woman with a spider and web tattoos on the screen in a nightclub.

"Can we get an ID?" James asked.

"Yeah. And…" Alex typed in some commands and a moment later, they got a match. "…bingo. Caroline O'Conner. Former special ops command, highly rated in hand-to-hand combat, explosives and a sniper." She read, impressed. "Went off the radar three years ago and somehow hooked up with our alien."

"So somebody hired her to kill Jarrod." James realized.

"Yeah. But who and why?" Alex questioned.

"Well, someone went a long way to cover their tracks." Kara noted.

"Not far enough." Alex said as she showed an address on the screen.

"I'm not gonna let her hurt anyone else." Kara said as she flew out.

* * *

_**Later, National City** _

Supergirl flew into O'Conner's apartment and found a flash drive hidden in a drawer before she sensed O'Conner's presence behind her.

"I don't think I invited you here." O'Conner said.

"I invited myself." Supergirl shrugged but before she could do something, O'Conner webbed her hands to a wall.

Guardian burst in but O'Conner kicked him back and tried to web him but nothing happened as Guardian pulled out some kind of an electric baton. "Yeah. I came prepared."

Guardian dodged O'Conner's kick and blocked her punch before he knocked her down as Supergirl used her heat vision to cut through the webs. O'Conner threw a spider into the eyehole in Guardian's helmet as he spasmed violently and collapsed to the ground.

"James!" Kara exclaimed as O'Conner ran off and Kara tended to James as web-like tattoos started to form on his face.

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

James was in the infirmary as Alex held some kind of a hi-tech pistol in her hand. "This device uses magnetic resonance to attract heavy metals in their ink. You ready?"

"Yeah." James panted out as Alex used the device and absorbed the metal from the tattoos until they vanished from his face as he groaned, while Alex pulled out the container from the device, where were small spiders.

"We're examining the evidence from O'Connor's apartment, including the external drive you found, Supergirl. I'm trying to break the encryption on it but it's far more complicated than anything I've seen in the next one thousand years." Brainy said, tapping his head.

"Let's get these down in the holding." Alex said as she and Brainy walked away with the spiders.

"Ew." Kara groaned as she turned to James. "You OK?"

"I've been hit harder than that." James shrugged.

"You didn't have to do that." Kara assured. "With everything on your plate, your run for the Senate, what if she really hurt you?"

"When your friend's in trouble, you jump in. Doesn't matter the consequences." James said and Kara nodded.

* * *

_**J'onn's office** _

"J'onn, the part you didn't see in the rest of your dream, do you want to see it?" Nia asked. "It's going to be painful." She warned.

"Do it." J'onn nodded.

Nia touched J'onn's head, entering his subconsciousness again.

_Myr'nn was on his knees, sobbing. "H'ronmeer, I have failed you as I have failed my own son. Allowed Malefic to be conscripted by the White Martians and allowed the Council to send him to that purgatory. The agony in my heart…" He choked out. "It's… unbearable."_

J'onn shuddered as he pulled away. "Maybe that's why I can't remember. In my father's anguish, he must have wiped both our memories. Wiped my brother from existence."

"J'onn…" Nia turned to him with a pointed look, as he realized there was more to it than he had assumed.

_"Father, you did the best you could for Mal." J'onn said, comforting Myr'nn as he touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault."_

_"He was my boy. My child. He couldn't control his illness." Myr'nn said. "It was my test but I failed! I don't deserve to live." His voice broke. "How am I supposed to counsel our people… when I myself am nothing?"_

_"Father. We need you. I need you." J'onn said._

_"I have failed everyone." Myr'nn said, staring in front of himself._

_J'onn took a breath, knowing there was only one way to spare his father of that pain but by that, he would be committing the greatest sin in the eyes of his own people as he took a breath. "H'ronmeer, forgive me." He said before he touched his father's temple and his own, erasing all memories they both had of Malefic from their minds._

J'onn gasped as Nia returned him back to present.

"It was me." J'onn breathed out, newfound guilt flooding him.

"I'm sorry." Nia said.

"I erased him from our minds." J'onn realized. "I as good murdered my own brother." J'onn said.

"To save your father." Nia pointed out.

"To saved us both." J'onn said as he sighed. "I had gone to father to seek guidance. To ease my own pain." His eyes got wet as his voice broke, guilt flooding him. "But seeing him like that… rather than finding the strength to lift him up… I crossed a line that's unforgivable in my culture. The last three hundred years, I've been trying to repent for having fled Mars but… that's the least of my sins." He sniffled, shame flooding through him as he wiped his eyes.

"You did what you did out of compassion." Nia assured as she held him by his shoulder. "Out of goodness. Your father was heartbroken. You saved him." Nia said.

"Father would rather die than have his holy mind wiped." J'onn breathed out. "What I did, I did for myself." He turned to Nia. "Swear to me that you will never speak to anyone of what you saw… to anyone."

Nia considered before nodding as she held J'onn by his shoulder. "I swear."

* * *

**_National City_ **

Kara flew around as she heard Alex on comms. "Supergirl, Brainy cracked the encryption on O'Connor's drive, her next target is Dr. Andrew Stern at National City Hospital, we're en route."

"I'm on my way." Kara nodded.

* * *

_**National City Hospital** _

Alex approached Dr. Stern. "Dr. Stern, we have a reason to believe you are a target of an assassination attempt—"

Dr. Stern suddenly spasmed as a spider appeared on his neck but then Supergirl flew in, burning the spider with her heat vision as Alex smirked. "Nice shot."

Supergirl looked up and saw O'Conner on rafters and flew above as she faced her. "You're really starting to bug me."

Supergirl and O'Conner briefly exchanged blows before Supergirl knocked her down and threw her down onto the lower floor.

* * *

_**Obsidian North** _

Kelly was scanning Pete's brain as he suddenly spasmed and then her eyes widened in realization as she looked at the readings. "You're him."

Malefic's eyes glowed green as he knocked Kelly away.

* * *

**_J'onn's office_ **

Nia was leaving J'onn's office before she groaned, having a vision and then rushed back in. "J'onn, it's Kelly!"

* * *

**_National City_ **

O'Conner restrained Supergirl with her webbing and jumped down, about to throw Supergirl down before Alex used her device and extracted the alien spider. Alex then approached O'Conner, grabbing her by her shirt.

"Who do you work for?" Alex demanded but before she could blink, she was knocked down by a shadowy figure and O'Conner suddenly collapsed, with a knife sticking out of her chest.

"Alex!" Supergirl exclaimed as they took a closer look at her corpse.

"What just killed her?" Alex wondered.

* * *

_**Obsidian North** _

Kelly came to as she saw 'Pete' glowing yellow with green eyes and then she realized she was uncontrollably moving towards a glass shard and was about to stab herself in the chest but tried to resist.

"What are you doing to me?" Kelly demanded.

"This is the power that the Phantom Zone took from me. The power to control your mind." Malefic said telepathically. "You can thank your weakness for this. In gratitude, I'll grant you a quick death."

"No… please…" Kelly begged as she was cutting herself in the chest.

J'onn rushed to the scene and turned to his brother. "Malefic. No!"

J'onn was about to engage Malefic but they were both knocked back by some telepathic feedback as they groaned, holding their heads. "No! H'ronmeer's Curse!"

Kelly recovered and turned on an alarm as Malefic glared at J'onn.

" _If you come after me, you'll kill yourself too._ " Malefic said in Martian.

" _I know all that you have endured, and I am to blame. I'm sorry for what I did to you._ " J'onn said honestly.

Malefic glared. " _You erased me. You banished me for 300 years. You took everything to me._ "

" _I know that now. But your anger should be for me, not my friends._ "

" _You have brought this on yourself._ " Malefic said as he ran off, with J'onn and Kelly following him as Malefic shapeshifted himself but due to them being connected. Kelly saw through his disguise as Malefic turned into a janitor.

"There he is!" Kelly said.

Realizing that they were linked, Malefic used his power to mind-control a guard, who aimed his gun at Kelly.

"Kelly, look out!" J'onn yelled, tackling the guard as he missed Kelly, while Malefic escaped.

"He's gone." Kelly said.

* * *

Later, Kara, James and Alex entered as DEO was combing the scene.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Malefic came after her." James said.

"My psychic scans show no signs of trauma but it would seem that the release of Q-waves somehow interacted with Obsidian's tech and forged a link between Kelly and Malefic, she could see him, even when he shapeshifted." J'onn explained.

"If she can see him…" Kara started.

"…then she's a threat to him." James finished.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that. My brother now has the Martian power to incept. Make you do things he wants you to do against your will. He'll come after her again. All of us." J'onn said grimly.

"Have you been able to figure out why is he doing this?" Kara asked.

J'onn sighed. "I put him in the Phantom Zone for betraying my people and he wants revenge." He decided that it was better not to give them the full version. "I'm sorry that your association with me has put you all in danger but Malefic is my responsibility."

"Right now we need to get Kelly to safety. Taking her off the board is our best bet. That way I can focus all of my attention and DEO's resources on finding him." Alex said.

"Wait, you want me to leave?" Kelly protested, turning to her girlfriend.

"Just until it's safe." Alex assured.

"I think Alex is right, but don't worry, I'll stay with you, OK?" James assured, as he turned to his sister.

"James—"

"Kelly, please." James gave her a pleading look and after a moment, Kelly gave in, nodding.

"You should leave tonight." Alex suggested.

* * *

_**L-Corp** _

Lena stared outside the balcony, drinking a tea before Kara landed as Lena smiled. "You know, I was more used to when you used the elevator."

"I think I actually might. You OK? You seemed worried." Kara said.

"Kara, you didn't have to check in on me." Lena said.

"Lena, whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you. If you need to get something off your chest, I'll listen." Kara said as Lena took a breath as they sat down.

"Kara, I need you to be honest with me." Lena said.

"Sure." Kara nodded.

"What you are… and what you can do… does it ever scare you? What you might do? You going rogue again or another evil copy of yourself showing up?" Lena asked. "Because ever since you told me who you are, that's the question that kept nagging my mind."

Kara took a breath. "To be honest, since red kryptonite and Red Daughter few months ago, I kept asking myself the same question. And I know I was… full of myself and selfish when I found out about your kryptonite and not enough words can say how sorry I am for how I treated you and lied to you. And yeah, it does scare me. But what I do know is that as long as my friends are by my side, they'll help me pull through. I only wish I had let you in earlier."

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and saw no hint of lie or deception. She saw who she had always seen in the past three years. Her best friend. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. You may be an enemy to some people, but you'll always be my friend."

* * *

In the distance, a man wearing a hood was observing through the goggles as he pulled out a phone. "She's not going through with it."

"I suspected she might not have the stomach to do it. But now we have access to her resources. There are other plans in motion and ways to get to Kara Zor-El. Lena was nothing more but means to an end." The man on the other side said.

"What kryptonite will you use?" The agent asked.

"No need to rush. Patience. We still have time."

"Understood."

* * *

**_National City_ **

William was sitting on a bench as an elderly man sat next to him. "Well?"

"I don't know how long I can keep all this going." William said.

"Any leads?" The man asked.

"I'm getting close but there's a small setback. Kara Danvers. A good and quite resilient and stubborn reporter." William said. "She's not a threat and I don't want to see her get hurt."

The man nodded. "Make sure she doesn't stick her nose where it shouldn't. It would be a shame for a good person like her to… get into trouble."

William paled at the implications as he took a breath. "I'm doing what I can to make sure she keeps her distance from me."

"Keep at it and good luck." The man nodded and handed William newspapers and William unwrapped it to reveal an envelope with a flash drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for those who didn't know, Lena liking scones is a reference to Katie McGrath being Irish.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malefic continues his revenge on J'onn, while Kara finds out that there's more to William than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kelly was walking down the street, looking around in case Malefic would attack her, while shapeshifted. A moment later, from above landed Malefic, who faced her.

"You cannot run, human." Malefic said.

"I'm no human… brother." 'Kelly' smirked before turning to J'onn. " _Come with me, peacefully._ " He said in Martian. " _I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again._ "

"What do you know of hurt?" Malefic scoffed. "When the ones you love turn their backs on you, that's pain. But you'll see, when you suffer the way you made me suffer. You can't touch me without hurting yourself."

A worker behind Malefic turned out to be Supergirl, who turned off her holo-disguise. "That's why he brought me." She punched Malefic, sending him crashing to a wall as Brainy and Alex went out with devices on their heads.

"We came prepared." Brainy said.

"You can't incept any of us now." Alex said.

"Don't be so sure." Malefic smirked as he used his inception power on one of the agents and aimed at Alex but Supergirl caught the bullet and used her heat vision beams, disarming the agent.

"J'onn, now!" Alex ordered as J'onn used the Phantom Zone projector but Malefic had managed to phase through the beam as he glared at J'onn.

" _Synd'ar'k_!" Malefic yelled before he phased through the ground.

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

"What the hell happened? Malefic should not have been able to phase through the Phantom Zone projector. And our psychic inhibitors, he fried them." Alex said.

"Malefic's brain is unlike any other Green Martian, I tried to calibrate both to his unique physiology, but—" Brainy started.

"That was our one shot at tricking him. He could be after Kelly right now." Alex said, worried.

"We're not gonna let that happen." Kara promised. "There's gotta be another way of tracking him. Something we're missing." She turned to J'onn. "What did he yell at you, J'onn? _Synd'ar'k?_ "

"I don't know. It's a dialect I've not heard before." J'onn frowned.

"We can't afford any more missteps. I'm having the Verdex blaster brought up from the armory." Alex said.

"What?!" Kara exclaimed as she and J'onn shot Alex incredulous looks.

"Alex, that Verdex Blaster was designed by Hank Henshaw to kill Green Martians, specifically me. It's a last resort." J'onn said.

"Hank Henshaw was wrong about you but Malefic is exactly the kind of Martian that this blaster was designed for." Alex said firmly.

"Hang on, wait, wait, wait, let's not rush into this, because if we had had the Verdex Blaster, Malefic could've incepted one of us to use it on J'onn." Kara pointed out and Alex sighed, knowing she had a point. "Let's at least have Brainy try to fix it first."

"OK." Alex nodded.

"Excellent. I shall adjust the Phantom Zone's projector's wavelengths so Malefic cannot phase through it, while simultaneously recalibrating the psychic inhibitor frequencies." Brainy said as he picked the projector.

"Maybe we should call Lena for backup." Kara suggested before her phone went off and she answered the call. "Nia, what's up?"

"I was doing some background on William and guess whose successful marriage is a lie? You know that picture of his wife he keeps on his desk? It's a stock photo he got off the web. And that article Andrea cleared him to write from London, well I had a weird feeling about it." Nia said and Kara frowned, she had suspected there was something off about him. "So I astral-projected and followed him, it was like something from a James Bond movie, he got some newspapers from some guy and suddenly, he's no longer going to London, but to Mexico City."

"Who is this guy?" Kara wondered.

"Well, let's see, he's a liar, who is literally made of shadows and now he's going south to meet someone named 'Elena Torres'." Nia sighed. "I think she might be his next target."

"Good work." Kara said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Nia has a lead on William, another possible assassination attempt." Kara explained.

"If you think someone's life is at stake, then go." Alex encouraged.

"Are you sure? What about Kelly?" Kara pointed out.

"I'm sure." Alex assured.

"OK." Kara nodded.

* * *

**_Later, Mexico City_ **

Kara had flown to Mexico City, about to see Elena Torres in a hotel as she met a receptionist outside with some police officers.

" _Excuse me, I'm looking for Elena Torres._ " Kara said in Spanish.

" _I'm sorry, ma'am._ " The receptionist said apologetically as he gestured to a car, that had crashed to a utility pole, where the firefighters, medics and police were clearing the scene and Kara then noticed William walking away from the scene and entering a car, where was a black man waiting for him, making her wonder whether he was involved in her death.

* * *

"Why would anyone want to kill her?" Kara asked over the phone.

"Well, she was a lead accountant for Obsidian Worldwide." Nia read from a computer at CatCo.

"You mean, our parent company?" Kara frowned, wondering if Andrea was involved somehow.

"And William's." Nia said. "Also, I tracked that license plate number you sent me and got a hit back, courtesy of our friends at the NCPD." She sent Kara a photo of the man, who she had seen in the car with William earlier. "Meet Sergio Ramos, known player in Intergang, Mexico City."

"Are you saying that William is involved with organized crime?" Kara demanded.

"This is starting to get a little international assassin-y." Nia said, both of them suspecting William even more.

"We need proof. We have to find out what he had on her. What she had on him." Kara said.

* * *

Kara had entered Elena's apartment, looking for clues and finding a card with numbers on a table before a courier entered with a box.

"Elena Torres?" The courier asked and Kara turned but before she could say anything, the courier smirked. "Don't take this personally."

Kara was suddenly blown out of the window with a gust of wind as the courier raised her hands and a moment later, Supergirl burst in through the door. "You really could've hurt that lady."

"Supergirl?" The woman demanded. Supergirl used super-breath but the woman started to suck the air out of her lungs as Supergirl suffocated. "I wonder, do you need to breathe?"

Supergirl grabbed a table and threw it at the woman, slamming her to a wall and knocking her out.

* * *

_**DEO** _

Alex was in the armory, looking for something to use on Malefic, when one of the agents aimed a weapon at her and Alex aimed her gun as she noticed the agent's eyes glow green.

"Malefic. You incepted someone to bypass the Martian protocol." Alex realized. "Put the gun down."

"You first." Malefic said as he used his powers to control Alex, who lowered her gun as he smirked. "That's better. Now my brother's friend is his enemy."

* * *

**_Later, CatCo_ **

"So, my contact at the Mexico City Herald said the morgue had a discrepancy." Kara explained. "Elena's body was burned beyond recognition, but they were able to use an incisor to confirm an ID and it wasn't a match. Apparently, the body they pulled from a car had been dead for two weeks and died of natural causes."

"So they faked Elena's death?" Nia realized and Kara shrugged. "Well, that sheds new light on my news." She turned her laptop and showed Kara some ledgers. "I ran the numbers you found at Elena's apartment by my accountant friend and it turns out it's linked to an offshore bank account. Someone's been funneling money into it for the past year and there are two names listed on the ledger, one is Elena's and the other is anonymous."

"Huh." Kara narrowed her eyes.

"You think it's William?" Nia asked.

"Maybe." Kara said, looking troubled. "Embezzlement, is that what this is?"

"My friend says there's an address listed to the account, but it's encrypted." Nia said.

"Let's see if Brainy can crack it." Kara said.

* * *

**_DEO_ **

J'onn was staring outside the balcony as Alex approached.

"On a clear day, you can see the moons of Mars from here." J'onn said. "Today's not a clear day."

"I found out what you've done, J'onn. You lied, to all of us." Alex said and J'onn turned to her. "You put us in jeopardy, so that you could protect yourself. Keep your secret safe." She looked at him with anger and resentment. "You mind-wiped the existence of your brother—"

"Alex, I wanted to tell you, but I was so ashamed—" J'onn tried.

"I confided in you how this was tearing me apart. How I thought that I was the one putting Kelly in danger and you just stood there, knowing that it wasn't my fault but yours." Alex continued as J'onn looked away, ashamed. "You had me convinced that Malefic was the monster, but he wasn't just some bad guy coming after people. He was some bad guy that you created, coming after your family and again, you just stood there and you let us suffer the consequences."

J'onn sighed, knowing she was right. "I know."

"You may say that you erased Malefic to protect your family, to protect Myr'nn, or you did it because it was easier than helping him." Alex sneered.

"No." J'onn protested.

"Malefic isn't the monster here, J'onn, you are." Alex growled as she walked away, leaving him hurt that one of the people who had been like a family to him, was turning her back on him.

"Alex." J'onn called, with his eyes getting wet. "Alex!"

* * *

Kara entered DEO and saw J'onn in the conference room, leaning onto a desk, looking disturbed.

"J'onn? Is something wrong? Is it about Malefic?" Kara asked.

" _Synd'ar'k_." J'onn said, repeating the word Malefic had said, when they tried to catch him. "A _synd'ar'k_ is a sinner, that's what Malefic yelled at me. I asked Nia to use her dream-walking powers to help me find the truth about the mind-wipe. That's when we discovered…" He sighed and leaned onto the desk. "My brother wasn't born evil. He had… a problem. And we… ostracized him. I wiped Malefic's existence from our minds. It was me. I did this." He looked ashamed. "I failed my people more than once. I'm failing you—"

"No, no, you've saved us countless times." Kara assured as he got up. "I would've been dead last year, when the Earth was seeded with kryptonite if it weren't for you."

"Still… wiping him from our mind?" J'onn sighed. "It's like I murdered my own brother."

"But you remember now. You risked your own life to find those memories, and now you can find him and make different choices." Kara assured.

"It was so selfish of me to burden Nia with my secret and keep this from you and Alex, but I'm glad Nia told her. She deserves to know the truth, and so do you." J'onn said.

Kara looked confused. "It couldn't have been Nia, she's been with me."

J'onn paled as the realization hit him. "That was Malefic. He incepted Alex."

* * *

"I can't find Alex anywhere." Kara said as she looked around.

"She turned off her phone and her comms." Brainy said.

"Where are we with the Phantom Zone projector and psychic inhibitors?" J'onn asked.

"Reconfigured and recalibrated." Lena said.

"The Verdex blaster is missing and the armory's cleared out of anti-Martian artillery, it's all gone." One of the agents said.

"We have to find Alex now." Kara said.

"There is a way. I could try to find her psychically." J'onn suggested.

"Malefic's mind is poisonous to all Green Martians, melding with Alex's incepted mind would allow Malefic into yours, it could hurt you." Brainy said.

"All that matters is finding Alex." J'onn said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

James was with Kelly in a safehouse as she groaned, holding her head. "Kelly? You OK?" James asked.

"It's Malefic." Kelly said.

"What?" James asked, looking confused.

"I… I've been having these visions… I thought it was all in my head but whatever happened in Obsidian, I think I'm connected to him. I think I can see what he sees." Kelly said. "He has Alex. We need to get back to National City, now."

* * *

_**DEO** _

J'onn was meditating, trying to track down Malefic. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, J'onn groaned as he held his head. " _J'onn. Meet me at the planetarium. Come alone._ " Malefic said mentally.

* * *

_**Later, National City Planetarium** _

J'onn entered the planetarium's cinema, where they were showing a documentary of Mars's history on the screen.

" _Welcome to Mars, home to one of the greatest civilizations. Wiped out by the Great Martian Civil War. One Green Martian now lives on Earth among us. The Martian Manhunter. A coward who left his family to face an agonizing death and worse._ " The announcer said on screen, which J'onn realized was Malefic taunting him.

"And he's come to pay for it." Malefic said as Alex appeared, firing a blaster at J'onn, who groaned.

"Alex, please…" J'onn begged as she fired at him again. "Alex! I know my brother is making you do this! And if you can hear me, so can he!" Alex fired again as J'onn groaned. "I never should have banished you. I know that now. I've lived on Earth for over three hundred years but I never really found true peace. And I believe it's because of what I did to you, Malefic." He looked at Alex pleadingly, knowing Malefic was watching through her eyes. "You didn't betray us. By aligning with the White Martians, we betrayed you. We tried to fix you. Change you. When all along, we should've accepted you." He neared Alex. "I accept you now… brother."

"No!" Malefic yelled through Alex.

"Yes. You forced me to look inside myself and discover memories I had erased. You did it to punish me. But…" J'onn reached for Alex's weapon. "…don't you see you've given us a second chance? It's not too late for us, brother. It's not too… late." He planted a psychic dampener into Alex's ear as she gasped, dropping the weapon.

"Oh, my God…" Alex whispered. "What have I done?"

"No!" Malefic snarled as he showed up and picked the weapon. "On Mars you had nothing bur cruelty for me. Where did this love and forgiveness come from?"

"From my family." J'onn said, stepping in front of Alex protectively.

"He was supposed to come here alone too." Supergirl said as she fired heat vision beams, forcing Malefic to drop his weapon as she showed up. "This ends now, Malefic."

"Tell that to my friends." Malefic said as he gestured as the spectators got up with weapons in their hands, as they realized that Malefic had taken control over them as well.

"They've been incepted." J'onn realized as he dropped a device on the ground and formed a protective shield dome around himself, Supergirl and Alex as the people fired.

"The dome won't last with all that firepower." Alex said before they heard beeping.

"What is that?" Supergirl asked and Alex opened her jacket to reveal a suicide vest as she paled. "We're not gonna lose you again."

The lasers bounced off the shield and hit the roof as it started to collapse and Kara flew up to weld the beams as Guardian and Kelly entered.

"Kelly, you shouldn't be here." Alex protested.

"This is exactly where I should be." Kelly said.

"What the hell is that thing?" James demanded, turning to the bomb on Alex's vest.

"A bomb, hybrid of Tamarean and Pharoid technology. It's synced to Alex's molecular structure." J'onn said as he examined the bomb. "If try to take it off her or disarm it, it'll go off."

"Supergirl, can you hear me?" Alex called.

"Yeah!" Supergirl said as she finished welding the beams.

"When the dome fails, you and Guardian gather all the stole weapons." Alex ordered before turning to Kelly. "Kelly, you're the only one who can see him, so find Malefic."

The dome collapsed and Supergirl flew down, disarming all of the people of their weapons in superspeed with Guardian helping her.

"Do you trust me?" J'onn asked and Alex nodded as he phased her out of the vest. "Supergirl, now!"

Supergirl flew in and wrapped the suicide vest in her cape as it exploded and the cape contained the explosion.

Kelly looked around and saw Malefic shapeshifted into a civilian. "It's Malefic in the blue jacket!"

Malefic flew up and tried to escape but J'onn picked the Phantom Zone projector as Malefic screamed as a portal opened, sucking him in. "Nooo!"

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

"Thank you." Kara said as she entered the lab. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I barely did anything." Lena shrugged. "But we work well together as a team, now that I know who you are."

"Well, you should get used to it, since you are now officially a Super-Friend." Kara said as Lena giggled. "Wanna take a drink later tonight?"

"I'd love to." Lena smiled as she relaxed, not seeing anything in Kara that she should fear as she realized that maybe Veritas and Edward were wrong.

* * *

_**Later, alien bar** _

"Here's to us always being together." Kelly toasted.

"Cheers." Lena said as they clinked their glasses.

"About that, I've been doing a lot of soul-searching since I left CatCo and trying to figure out what next. I wanna help people but I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out where to put these efforts." James said as he turned to Kelly. "And then my extremely wise sister…" Kelly chuckled. "…gave me some good advice. 'Stop trying so hard to figure things out and just be still and listen.' And when I was in Calvintown, I saw this kid begging for help on the street but no one was there to step up and risk their neck to try to do what's right. And then I realized that's the man I need to be. I've been fighting the good fight from an office for years and then in the streets as Guardian but I remembered that I started as the guy with the camera. A camera our dad gave me. And then I realized that that's who I need to be."

"You're leaving?" Kara realized.

"For now I'm heading back to Calvintown. Going home. The people there need to know that someone is gonna fight for them. I'm gonna buy Calvintown Gazette." James said. "I'm not gonna let Andrea Rojas stop me from doing what I love the way that I love."

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked.

"I came to National City because your cousin thought I needed to keep an eye on you." James said. "But you kept an eye on me. You don't need me anymore."

Lena smiled as they lifted their glasses and bottles and clinked them. "We're gonna miss you. To James."

"To James."

"To you, guys." James said as Nia's phone went off and then she dragged Kara aside.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"My friend decrypted the address associated with Elena's account." Nia said as she read the message.

"Where is it?"

"In National City."

* * *

_**Later, National City** _

Supergirl flew into an empty house and saw an evidence board with photos of Andrea Rojas, Dr. Jarrod, Elena Torres and Obsidian North as she realized that William had been investigating Andrea before she heard the door open and quickly put on her clothes to disguise herself as William entered and was surprised to see Kara.

"How the hell did you get in here?" William demanded.

"What is this?" Kara demanded.

"Kara, walk out of here, forget what you just saw. It's too dangerous." William warned.

"Who are you? An undercover cop?" Kara inquired.

"I'm a journalist, just like you. I work for The Times in London and I'm here undercover, investigating Andrea Rojas." William said. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave before you get mixed up into this."

"Tell me the truth and maybe I will. I already know about your offshore bank account, the one you share with Elena Torres. You were in Mexico City to fake her own death. You pretend to have a wife, but you don't. I know about Dr. Jarrod, Dr. Stern. Why don't you just stop covering your tracks and tell me the truth?" Kara pointed to the evidence board.

William sighed, knowing it was pointless to deny anymore. "Elena thought they were onto her and that someone was onto her, I needed to keep her safe."

"And your Intergang friend Sergio Ramos?" Kara asked.

"Sergio is Interpol, undercover, he helped me get her out."

"If the Rojases are dirty, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I haven't found the proof yet, two years worth of reporting suggesting a criminal conspiracy bigger than Al Capone, but nothing that connects directly to Rojases. It's why I took a job at CatCo, to get closer to Andrea, doing everything I can to get into Rojases's inner circle." William explained.

"You have been a toxic jerk since you got there. How do I know you're not just spinning this to get me off the scent of what you're actually up to?" Kara questioned.

William sighed, looking ashamed and guilty. "Because that jerk was a lie. An identity I put on to keep everyone at CatCo from wanting to get to know me."

"Well, it worked." Kara sneered.

"And it killed me." William admitted. "Every time I was rude to you, every time I lied about what I've really been up to. Now that you know… at least I can be honest with you. At least, maybe you can forgive me."

Kara took a breath and considered. She found no trace of lie in his words and his heartbeat was regular but still… she felt conflicted. "I… don't think that's going to happen."

William nodded. "I don't blame you. Giving you the cold shoulder, being hypercompetitive in order to get closer to Andrea, criticizing your writing instead of telling you what a great reporter you really are. Your articles are honest and smart. I could never write the way you write."

"You have two Pulitzers." Kara reminded.

"For the stories, not my writing." William said. "I have craft, you have art." He gave Kara a pleading look. "Just promise me you'll let this go, I'd never forgive myself if you got wrapped into this."

"Don't you think that you've already wrapped me in this by telling me the truth?" Kara argued. "You could use some help, you know?"

"Kara, trust me, this story, pursuing it is danger—"

"I'm not in it for the story." Kara interrupted. "I thought that Andrea was just a bad boss and a hack journalist but if she really is involved in a web of murders, I can't walk away from it. I'm in it for justice."

"Kara, this could cost you not just your life but friends, family, I've lost two years of my life because of this obsession already and I don't want that to happen to you." William pleaded.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Kara assured. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. What do you say?"

William sighed and then nodded. "You're right. You might as well see this through with me."

"Good. Now tell me everything you know about Andrea and the Rojases." Kara said as they sat down, going through William's evidence.

* * *

**_Later_ **

A shadowy figure approached a man who was staring at some glass wall as the figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing a masked woman in black leather suit, who took off her mask to reveal the face of Andrea.

"They never knew what hit them. Didn't even know I was hiding in the shadows." Andrea said as she pulled out an amulet.

"And you followed your orders to the letter." The man in the shadows said.

"They didn't even realize that I tampered with the projector, so that it would send him to us. Lena's always been too short-sighted to see past her hubris. That's why I always get ahead of her." Andrea smirked as the lights turned on to reveal Malefic in a cell as the man approached Malefic.

"Who are you?" Malefic demanded.

"Your savior, Martian. If not for me, you'd be banished back in the Phantom Zone. And I think we can help each other out. You want revenge on your brother, I have plans for Supergirl. Our interests are aligned. What do you say?" The man smirked as Malefic looked intrigued.

"I'm listening." Malefic said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slightly different plans for Andrea (Acrata) than what the show did.
> 
> Frankly, I wish they had sent James off in Season 2 rather than later in Season 5, since his arc was getting less and less compelling, when he became Guardian, he was a self-righteous jerk, but not as bad as Kara and his later arc with dating Lena, was more like "Meh", since the pairing didn't make much sense to begin with and James going undercover to infiltrate Children of Liberty and getting manipulated and almost killing Kara and him briefly getting powers was just a boring arc for him, and they could've introduced Kelly earlier in Season 3 too, since, I admit, Alex/Kelly is probably one of the few relationships in Supergirl that I actually like.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Rip Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena help William investigate Andrea Rojas and encounter a dangerous mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**CatCo** _

"I want every department to be writing about the launch right up until it happens on Friday. Business, entertainment, sports, politics, work it into your stories as if our financial well-being depended on it, because it does." Andrea ordered as she was presenting her new device to the CatCo employees, which were Obsidian North's VR lenses. "And one more thing, one of you needs to start giving continual updates on our growing sales. We need to pump this up."

"I'm your man." William volunteered.

"Great. Now let's get to it." Andrea smiled.

* * *

"You have all this evidence suggesting that the Rojases are masters of corporate espionage and have a team of operatives and assassins at their beck and call but nothing that connects directly to the crimes, right?" Kara asked quietly as she and William were having a coffee.

William nodded. "Yes, and it's a frustrating failure."

"What if I told you that my sister works for a… government agency…" Kara lowered her voice. "And they just arrested someone who they think targeted Elena Torres in Mexico City yesterday."

"You told your sister about this?" William demanded.

"I didn't tell her details, but now we have a lead." Kara said.

"What's the catch?" William asked.

"One, you have to sign an NDA saying that you will never tell anyone where she works. Two… I'm gonna help you however I can. Or the offer's off the table." Kara smirked.

William considered before sighing. "OK, you win. Let's go."

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

"Mr. Dey, if half of what you said about the Rojases is true, then this presents a huge security risk." Alex said as she accompanied Kara and William. "Remember, you are here as observers, so follow my lead."

"Of course." William nodded.

* * *

They entered the interrogation room, where was the hitwoman that Kara had caught in Mexico, restrained to the table with power dampening cuffs and an alien attached to her wrist.

"Is this some sort of torture device?" The hitwoman asked.

"It's a Truth Seeker, it makes it so that those who are inclined to lie, can't." Alex explained. "For example, did Andrea Rojas hired to kill Elena Torres?"

"I don't ask who hires me, my jobs come over an encrypted server that compensates me in coin." The hitwoman said.

"Have you ever met Andrea Rojas or any member of the Rojas family or anyone they're affiliated with?" Alex asked.

"I only meet the other contractors." The hitwoman said. "There was this lady with killer tattoos, a guy who could detach most of his fingers and a guy with so many appendages."

"How many—"

"How many—" Alex raised her hand, shutting William and Kara up before turning to the hitwoman again. "How many appendages?"

"Four arms." The hitwoman said.

"Like this?" William demanded, showing a photo of a man with a metal helmet and four mechanical extendable arms on his phone.

"That's him. His code name is Rip Roar." The hitwoman nodded.

"When did you last see him?" William demanded.

"William…" Kara intervened.

"Two years ago on a job in Darien." The hitwoman answered.

"No time after?" William inquired.

"No."

"Mr. Dey…" Alex started.

"Where is he based? Who are his targets? You have to know something!" William said impatiently as he neared the desk.

"Kara, get him out of here, now." Alex ordered.

"William, enough!" Kara dragged William out as she confronted him in the corridor. "What was that about?"

"He murdered my best friend." William said.

Kara stared in shock. "What?"

"My mate from college, Russel Rogers. Two years ago, he got suspicious of the Rojases and the next day, that monster killed him." William gritted his teeth. "Never found the body."

"Then how do you know he's dead?" Kara questioned.

"These are professional killers. They don't leave evidence." William pointed out.

"I have a friend that could help with this." Kara offered.

William shook his head. "I should never have told you this, now look how involved you are. It's why I told you to stay away." He looked down at the photo of the hitman. "It's an emotional abyss."

* * *

_**Later, J'onn's office** _

"Russell Rodgers. I'll look into his disappearance." J'onn offered as he handed Kara a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Kara nodded. "How are you feeling? With everything that happened with your brother…"

J'onn sighed as he sat down. "Still processing. But it gave me deeper knowledge about myself and my people. I can learn from that. And how about you, are you OK?" He turned to Kara. "The reporter you hated turned out to be a good guy and Andrea Rojas is potentially involved in murders."

"Yeah, but I can't talk about this with anyone but you and Alex, I swore to William I'd keep it a secret. Even from Nia." Kara said. "But honestly, I'm reeling. I never would've thought that Andrea was evil and I was convinced William was evil. How could I have been so wrong about them? And with this Obsidian tech around, I don't know what's real anymore." She sighed. "I just want some certainty."

"Well, you know, my biggest takeaway from what happened with Malefic is when the world is uncertain, there's one thing that's rock solid. It's the people that love you." J'onn said.

Kara nodded before her phone ran and she read the message. "It's Alex."

* * *

**_DEO_ **

Supergirl flew in as Alex filled her in. "We had a break-in at Fort Summit."

Kara groaned. "Please tell me it wasn't Lex's vault."

"Indeed and this is the assailant." Brainy showed them a footage of a man with metal helmet and arms breaking into the vault.

"It's the same guy William talked about." Alex said.

"What did he steal?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Luthor called it his Marathon Laser." Brainy explained as he showed the blueprints. "It's able to launch a concentrated beam of heat from 26.2 miles away, it's an assassin's dream."

"Is there any way we can track it?" Kara questioned.

"We are scanning for the weapon." Brainy said as he showed the map of the world on the screen. "With any luck, that will lead us to the man as well."

"William said Rip Roar was a part of Rojases's team of operatives. Now they're stealing one of Lex's weapons the day before the launch of Andrea's lenses?" Kara questioned.

"If William Dey is right about Andrea Rojas, there's a high probability of connection." Brainy noted.

"But Kelly did say that the VR launch is virtual, so people aren't gonna be gathering in one place. So what use is that weapon then?" Alex questioned.

"Did Breathtaker tell you anything?" Kara asked, referring to the hitwoman she had faced.

Alex shook her head. "Even with the Truth Seeker, she's got nothing."

"I might have a solution. There is the other assassin we've caught." Brainy reminded.

"O'Conner? She's dead." Alex said, confused.

"Yes. But her tattoos are alive and sentient." Brainy reminded.

"Wouldn't we need a host?" Kara pointed out.

"We would, yes." Brainy said.

* * *

Brainy was in the interrogation room, having the Aurafacian attached to him in a form of web tattoos as he was restrained to a chair with power-dampening cuffs as Supergirl and Alex faced him.

"OK, let me get this straight. Once we say 'the phrase', you're gonna augment the executive section of your brain to allow the Aurafacian to speak through you." Alex said.

"Yes." Brainy said. "And thanks to my polygraph filter, it won't be able to lie." Brainy said as Alex picked a card from the desk. "That is the phrase. I've kept it top secret all day. You're welcome."

"Seriously?" Alex raised her brows as she read the phrase.

"It's from the oeuvre of Keanu Reeves." Brainy said.

Supergirl tried to resist the urge to laugh as she read the quote from 'Speed' film. "'Pop quiz, hotshot.'?"

Brainy suddenly spasmed and took a deep breath.

"Brainy?" Alex asked worriedly before Brainy almost lunged at her but was held back by the restraints as she and Supergirl jumped back.

"Release me, human!" The Aurafician demanded, speaking through Brainy.

"You know we're not going to do that. We want information." Alex said.

"Come near, I'll give it to you." The Aurafician taunted.

"You worked with a contractor named Rip Roar. He has a very dangerous weapon, how do we find him?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps put an ad in the paper for a four-armed freak." The Aurafician laughed maniacally.

"There's a chance he might use this weapon tomorrow. Do you have any idea who the target might be?" Supergirl asked.

"I never know who's behind it. All I know is that someone is spending a great deal of capital to do great deal of damage." The Aurafician said indifferently.

"You've committed dozens of murders but don't have the slightest idea who's responsible?" Supergirl demanded.

"I don't care to know."

"You don't care about all those people you killed? Their families, their friends, all those lives you destroyed? You have to know something!" Supergirl snapped as she got up, glaring at the Aurafician. "You know something and we're—"

"Hey! It's Brainy." Alex reminded, as she held Supergirl, who calmed down, remembering that the Aurafician was possessing her friend.

"Kryptonia! Come here, let me print myself on your skin!" The Aurafician taunted as Supergirl left the room.

"Pop quiz, hotshot!" Alex said and Brainy spasmed, seemingly coming to his senses as he relaxed.

"Uh, did it work?" Brainy asked.

* * *

"Hey." Alex called.

Supergirl stopped and sighed. "I know. I know. I overreacted."

"No, you were right, this is way bigger than we thought." Alex assured.

"I'm gonna confront Andrea."

"OK, Slow down, we need to be strategic. We need to see the bigger plan here, plus, there's still a chance that she's not even involved."

"What makes you say that?" Supergirl questioned.

"Kelly believes in Andrea and the work that she's doing, it helps people." Alex pointed out. "And Andrea's never been accused of anything illegal. Even Elena Torres offered only circumstantial evidence against her. Look, Kelly has been through a ringer and I really don't want to pull the rug out from under her unless I have to." She pleaded. "Trust me, I want to trust you but these are big accusations and we need to be certain."

"I get what you're saying but I have this gut feeling that Andrea is up to something big. Lex Luthor had a plan for world domination, just like this, and that time, I was almost too late. I cannot let that happen again." Kara said.

"We won't. If Andrea's involved, we'll figure out how." Alex promised.

Kara nodded. "I have an idea."

* * *

**_L-Corp_ **

Lena was going over some paperwork as Kara entered and Lena smiled. "I think I might as well get a private elevator for you. Is everything alright, Kara?"

"It's about Andrea Rojas. You used to know her, right?" Kara said and Lena nodded. "Do you think it's possible that she's involved in something shady?"

"What makes you think that?" Lena asked apprehensively.

"It's… complicated. I'm onto something big and Andrea might be involved somehow, murders, cover-ups, disappearances, look, I don't have time to tell you any details, but I need to follow any lead I can. You used to be friends, right? What happened?" Kara asked.

Lena took a breath. "Kara… that's a long story and if it's that serious, then I think we don't have time for details."

"Lena, people are disappearing and possibly dying. Any lead will help." Kara said.

Lena took a breath. "We used to go together to boarding school. We were best friends back then. When I realized how deep my brother's obsession with Superman had gone, that he even tried to poison the air with kryptonite, I left and then visited Andrea in Argentina. Her family was on the verge of bankrupt and when back then, Andrea had written a dissertation about an Aztec village that lived in the shadow of a volcano but was never covered in lava, no matter how much the volcano erupted."

"How was that even possible?" Kara asked.

"Lex was searching for an element that could help him finish his device, the one we used to stop the Daxamites and the one that poisoned the air with kryptonite last year." Lena said and Kara nodded, the memory of kryptonite poisoning almost killing her, returning back. "My mother used to tell me a story about this… medallion of Acrata. Something of a good luck charm."

"And you two went looking for it?"

Lena nodded. "But when we got there, the medallion was gone."

"Do you think the story was a myth?" Kara asked.

"All my research was right. I couldn't believe it was for nothing. But a year later, Andrea's company and Obsidian Worldwide had regained its wealth and their stocks prices skyrocketed and around that time, my brother was arrested. When I met Andrea at a gala in London, I saw her wearing a medallion." Lena said angrily.

"And you think it was the same medallion that you were looking for and that Andrea kept it to herself?" Kara realized.

"It was a good luck charm and the timing was quite convenient." Lena gave her a pointed look. "She was my best friend and she lied to me and betrayed me."

Kara saw her hands shake as she realized that she herself had done the same thing to Lena. "Lena… I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"Kara, I'm not angry at you. Not anymore." Lena assured. "I'll admit, I was… conflicted… but I had some time to think. You didn't want to tell me the truth because you were afraid I'd get hurt. Since Andrea, I've been having a hard time to see things from other people's point of view but I've always understood yours. Even if it took me longer than you might have hoped. For whatever it's worth, I don't want to ever face the fear that you might betray me."

"I won't." Kara promised. "I know I lied to you and hurt you too and I'm sorry for what I did."

"But you wouldn't be asking me about Andrea, unless you had a good reason, what's going on? Tell me the truth." Lena asked.

Kara sighed. "I don't know if it has something to do with that magical amulet you told me about, but someone has been investigating her and has a reason to believe that she's dirty. His friend went missing, when going after her."

"What was his name?" Lena asked.

"Russell Rodgers." Kara said and Lena stilled as Kara met her eyes. "What? You know him?"

* * *

_**Later, National City** _

Kara met William in a café later at night as she handed William a photo of Andrea and a black man in London.

"Where did you get this?" William demanded as he took a look at the picture.

"I know some people and have my contacts. One of them got a lead on Andrea and dug out this photo. It looks like they were dating at the time." Kara said.

William nodded as he looked at the picture. "I've seen that picture before. Russell showed it to me the last time I saw him. He said he was crazy about her, that she was the one. He mentioned that her family might be into something dodgy but he said he had it handled. Then the following morning, when I came to visit him in his place, that guy with the metal arms, Rip Roar, showed up. He said that Russell was dead and then he attacked me and knocked me out. When I woke up, he was gone and left behind no traces of him or Russell's disappearance."

"Oh, my God, William, that's horrible." Kara said, looking at him in sympathy. "Do you remember how Andrea reacted, when it happened?"

"She's a billionaire heiress, I didn't have access to her but she must be involved in all of it somehow. The police didn't find any leads, so they presumed he skipped town, no body, nothing, so I tried to find some leads by researching Andrea and her family." William explained. "I know I'm on the right track here, but I don't have any proof. And now, with Russ's killer back, maybe it's time I should just ask her point blank."

"William, don't even joke about that, we don't even know what we're up against, now is not the time to be rash." Kara said.

"And you following the lead on the White Martian, that wasn't rash?" William reminded.

Kara sighed. "What I'm trying to say is… you've dedicated so much of your life to this already, what's the risk in hanging on just for a little bit longer?"

"Is that what you told yourself when you were chasing the Lex Luthor story? To 'slow down and hang on'?" William argued.

"Actually, yeah, it was. And it was really hard but I could feel I was getting close, just like I can feel that we are getting close right now." Kara said before her phone went off as she picked it up. "Sorry, it's my sister." She got up and answered the call as she walked off to get some privacy. "Alex, what's up?"

"Brainy tracked the signature of the Marathon Laser to the Socorro Satellite Station in New Mexico. We need Supergirl there now." Alex said.

"I'm on my way." Kara hung up before turning to William. "Something came up with my family. But… just promise me you're not gonna do anything."

William nodded as Kara left.

* * *

_**Socorro Satellite Station, New Mexico** _

Rip Roar was breaking into the facility and opening a panel to a satellite before Supergirl landed. "Rip Roar." Rip Roar turned to her and aimed the Marathon Laser rifle at her. "I know who you are. And I know you killed Russell Rodgers."

"You know nothing. And you're out of your depth." Rip Roar said.

Supergirl dodged as Rip Roar attacked with his metal tentacles and knocked him back. Rip Roar recovered and fired the laser at Supergirl, sending her flying back as she crashed against a container as she felt some energy pulsing through her that hurt her.

"Alex… I need J'onn…" Supergirl groaned.

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

Kara was in the infirmary, letting the yellow sun lamps heal her as J'onn entered.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm feeling a lot better now." Kara said.

"You know I'm always here for you." J'onn assured and Kara nodded. "I tracked down the apartment where Russell Rodgers lived in London and did a psychic sweep. I did see evidence of struggle there years ago but nothing else."

"Does that mean he's still alive?" Kara inquired.

J'onn nodded. "Possibly. I'm still looking."

* * *

"Where are we on Rip Roar and what did he hit me with?" Kara asked.

"It's called a fusion cannon. Or at least it will one hundred years from now. It's a result of the ingenious combination of Lex's Marathon Laser and a particle amplifier." Brainy said as he showed the blueprints on the screen.

Alex took a closer look at the blueprints. "That's what Rip Roar stole from the satellite base."

Brainy nodded. "Yes, the combined technologies create an energy beam one-hundred times stronger than the center of the sun."

Alex sighed. "If it's capable of damage like that, imagine what else it can do."

"We need to find it." J'onn said.

"Yes, about that… the amplifier's radiation obfuscates the cannon's energy signature, which makes tracking it quite difficult." Brainy said.

"Well, Obsidian North's launch is today, so whatever Andrea has been up to, will probably come to a head." Kara said worriedly. "Brainy, is there anything about the launch we might have missed?"

"Negative." Brainy said as he was going through the data on his tablet and showed the countdown of the launch on the screen, which showed one hour left.

"It's gotta be connected." Kara said. "Andrea, Rip Roar, the weapon, we've gotta find out how before he hurts anyone else."

* * *

An hour later, Brainy showed them a map on the screen. "Lake Vostok."

"OK, in English, Brainy." Alex said.

"Actually, it's in Antarctica, where I believe Rip Roar is headed." Brainy said.

"Antarctica?" Kara repeated.

"After cross-referencing the information gleaned from Breathtaker and the Aurafacian, I have discovered that each of the three Rojas's assassins all targeted an employee of the Lake Vostok Antarctica Base, all within the last month." Brainy said as he showed the profiles on the screen.

"A scientist, an engineer and a security officer?" Kara read.

"What's the significance?" J'onn asked.

"Well, given what each of the targeted individuals knew, it's possible that every single security protocol on that base can now be overridden." Brainy explained.

"I still don't get it." Kara said, looking confused.

"Lake Vostok is the largest subglacial lake in the world. Now, I'm no supervillain, but if I were and I was right over an Antarctic lake with a weapon designed to fire a beam one-hundred times hotter than the center of the sun, well, it would be, as they say, 'a hot time in the old town tonight.' Not that that's a good thing." Brainy said awkwardly.

"So you're saying that he's gonna melt the ice cap around Lake Vostok?" Alex realized.

"If he did that, it would unleash a flood unseen since the time of Noah's Ark." J'onn said.

* * *

_**Later, Lake Vostok Research Facility, Antarctica** _

Supergirl and J'onn entered the facility and saw dead guards before they saw Rip Roar aim the laser at the wall in front of him.

"Rip Roar, no!" Supergirl yelled.

Suddenly, the facility tremored as the ice cracked as it created a tidal wave.

* * *

_**DEO** _

"Status?" Alex asked as the alarm blared.

"A massive eruption in the Antarctic water table has sent shock waves east and west, resulting in an unprecedented number of sea swells." Brainy said as he showed Alex the readings on the monitor. "Based on the seafloor pattern and the Antarctic Circumpolar Current, the biggest is set to make landfall on the Pacific coast in under an hour."

"Which part of the Pacific coast?" Alex demanded.

"All of it." Brainy said grimly as Alex paled.

* * *

**_Lake Vostok_ **

Rip Roar was on the run before Kara knocked the cannon off his hand. "Leaving so soon?" Suddenly, the ice cracked as she stared in horror before J'onn picked the cannon as Kara turned to Rip Roar. "What have you done?"

"I did what they told me to." Rip Roar said.

"They? Who is 'they'?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know." Rip Roar said as J'onn dragged him to a pillar and cuffed him.

"Supergirl, can you hear me?" Alex called out.

"Alex, we have Rip Roar but he punched a hole in the lake." Kara said.

"We know. The eruption just sent a tidal wave our way." Alex said.

"We can deal with the swell, Supergirl. You and J'onn need to seal that geyser, or else we'll have bigger problems than a wave." Brainy said.

"What do you mean?" Kara demanded.

"That geyser is pumping out three cubic miles of water every second. At that rate, every coastal city in the world will start flooding in 12 minutes. The loss of life could be in the billions." Brainy explained.

"So how do we stop that wave?" Alex demanded.

"Dreamer." Brainy said.

"It's too late. Once it's started, it cannot be stopped." Rip Roar said as Kara and J'onn turned to him.

"Trust me, I can stop this." Kara said.

* * *

Kara and J'onn flew out as they saw the geyser burst from the ice.

"We'll have to invert the flow of water." J'onn said.

"The geyser's pushing it up, maybe a whirlpool could pull it down." Kara suggested.

"We'll fly around the base but we need to do it in perfect formation." J'onn ordered. "With this amount of water, the suction could pull you under and suffocate you."

"Well, then, we better keep our cool." Kara said as they circled around the geyser.

* * *

**_National City_ **

Nia was at the coast, dressed as the Dreamer as she used her powers to slow down the tidal wave, while Alex and the DEO agents were evacuating the civilians.

* * *

**_Lake Vostok_ **

Kara used her freeze breath to seal the geyser as the tremors stopped and the tidal wave vanished.

* * *

**_Later, DEO_ **

"Did he say anything?" Kara asked.

"He isn't talking. Even with the Truth Seeker." Alex said.

"But he said 'they'." Kara reminded. "'They' told him what to do, he has to know something."

"According to Brainy, the tech he wears is biologically adhered and it functions as some sort of mental armor." Alex explained. "Also, it wasn't the Rojases."

"What?" Kara demanded, confused.

"We ran the analytics. Flooding the West Coast would've taken out Obsidian North's manufacturing hub and if you and J'onn hadn't stopped that geyser, then they would've lost billions." Alex said, much to Kara's disappointment. "I'm glad I don't have to tell Kelly that her boss is a crime lord but this still leaves us with a case that doesn't make any sense."

"If it wasn't Andrea and the Rojases, then who was calling the shots? Someone has to be behind this." Kara wondered.

"I agree. Whoever it is, we're gonna find him, it just might take longer than we thought." Alex said.

* * *

_**William's apartment** _

"The Rojases would've lost everything, if Rip Roar had succeeded. If they're not the villains, then who?" William wondered as Kara filled him in.

"It gets even more confusing. The DEO caught Rip Roar and they were able to ID him. It's Russell." Kara said as she showed him the photo of the unmasked Rip Roar, who was Russell but his eyes were grey and he had some metal lines on the temple of his head, as if he had been experimented on and brainwashed.

"What? I thought they killed him." William said, looking confused. "All of this was to avenge his death. What could they have done to turn him into this… monster? I… I just can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, William. I know how painful this is, but now we have him in custody and now we might get some answers from him about Andrea and any other questions we might have." Kara promised.

William looked at Kara gratefully. "Thank you. You know I didn't want you to get involved into this but… I don't know how I would've done it without you."

* * *

_**National City** _

Andrea entered a limo, facing an elderly woman. "You've really outdone yourself with those lenses, Andrea. I hear they're as omnipresent as one of our plagues or floods." The woman said.

"That was you yesterday?" Andrea demanded.

"Leviathan is everywhere. And now, new problems have come up. Rip Roar, Supergirl and your old friend… Lena Luthor. We need you to take care of that mess." The woman said and Andrea paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Roar is broken out by Acrata and Malefic as Kara and her friends uncover more clues about their new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the first half of the episode, since I think there's no need to focus on the flashbacks with Lena and Andrea and for those who didn't see Season 5 of Supergirl, I did sum up what happened between them in the previous chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**DEO** _

"Does Brainy have something?" Lena asked.

"Not yet." Alex said as they looked at Rip Roar's cell. "But there is an old piece of Cadmus Tech in the vault that could help us remove his biotech and force the answer out of him. I'll go get it." She walked off, leaving Supergirl and Lena alone with Russell, who was sitting in his cell.

"We know who you are." Lena said.

"William told me about you. About Russell. How a good friend he was and how devastating he was to lose him. You know, William sacrificed everything, dedicating himself to find out what happened to him." Supergirl said.

"The person William knew is gone." Rip Roar said coldly.

"I don't agree." Supergirl said.

"Someone told you to do the things that you did, but a part of you doesn't want to." Lena said.

"You think you're too far gone to be Russell again but it doesn't have to be this way. We can help you. Who did this to you?" Supergirl asked.

"They're called Leviathan." Rip Roar said.

Suddenly, Lena froze, unable to move as she stared.

"Lena?" Kara waved in front of Lena but Lena didn't move, just staring blankly in front of her as she saw more agents frozen like statues before it hit her. "Oh, no." She reached for her comms. "Alex, Malefic's here!"

"What? That's impossible, you trapped him—"

"I don't know how but he's here and he's incepted everyone at the DEO!" Kara yelled.

* * *

Alex went out of her office and the agents were frozen like statues before she saw a masked woman in black suit and aimed her weapon, while Brainy rushed to her.

"Don't move!" Alex yelled, aiming her weapon.

Next thing they both knew, the masked woman in black vanished in the shadow and was suddenly behind them and knocked them both down and then one of the agents opened a cell as the Aurafician took over his body and webbed up Alex but then J'onn entered and engaged the woman as they exchanged blows briefly but the woman vanished in the shadows and was suddenly behind J'onn as she locked Alex up in a cell.

Supergirl flew in and locked up the agents and the Aurafician before she knocked the woman down.

"If you think you can hurt my friends, you have another thing coming." Supergirl sneered but the woman teleported herself as Rip Roar went out from his cell as Malefic approached.

"It's good to see you." Malefic said.

"What do you want with him?" J'onn demanded.

"We have our plans, brother." Malefic smirked.

"Please, don't fight. We want to help you." Supergirl pleaded with Rip Roar but the woman then grabbed Malefic and Rip Roar and was about to teleport them out, when Supergirl reached for them and ripped the medallion off the woman and Supergirl's eyes widened as she took a closer look.

* * *

_**William's apartment** _

"The same operative that attacked DEO, she took Russell and now they're gone. I'm so sorry." Kara said.

William looked devastated. "I was wrong about Russell all along."

"No. Supergirl told us that he's been working against his will. I don't think he ever meant to betray you." Kara said.

William took a breath. "What kind of a monster would do something like this to a good man like Russell?"

* * *

_**National City** _

Andrea accompanied Russell to a helicopter at the helipad. "I'm so sorry, if it weren't for me, they never would've come for you."

"You saved my life. Even before that, you made it worth living." Russell assured.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out as red bloomed on Russell's shirt and he fell down as Andrea gasped. "Russ. No, no, Russ, no!" She held his wound. "Somebody help, please!"

A bearded man who was disguised as a mechanic approached Andrea. "You can't escape us, nor the powers we bestowed upon you."

Andrea glared, realizing he was working for the Leviathan. "I don't even have the medallion anymore. What do you want?"

"Your powers never came from the medallion, it activated them, but they came from the darkness within you and that is something you can never escape." The man said coldly as he walked away as Andrea sobbed, cradling dying Russell in her arms before her eyes turned black.

* * *

_**DEO** _

"So, your brother has managed to escape from the Phantom Zone again somehow and is now working with the assassin." Alex summed up as she turned to J'onn. "And with Rip Roar gone, we're back to square one."

"Maybe not." Lena said. "Rip Roar gave up a name to me and Kara, when we were interrogating him. Leviathan."

Alex nodded. "We'll start gathering intel immediately."

"And I took this off the woman who let him out." Kara said as she showed them the medallion as Lena's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's the medallion of Acrata." Lena said as she took a closer look.

"You mean the medallion you and Andrea had been looking for and that you think she stole to regain her family's wealth?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

"The assassin shows up around the same time Andrea does and your friend said her family was dirty. The timing is convenient." Lena said. "The legends say that it bestows great power but… did you try to put it on?"

Kara shook her head. "No, but I expected it to let out some powerful mojo but whatever it was, it doesn't have its magic anymore. But William did say that the Rojases might be dirty." She remembered.

Lena held the medallion. "I think this medallion is what gave that woman her powers and if it was who I think it was—"

"Wait, before we jump to any conclusions, how can we say for certain that the assassin was Andrea?" J'onn questioned.

"Perhaps I can shed some light."

Alex and Brainy aimed their weapons at the elderly man in robes who entered and Lena's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Who are you? How did you get past security?" Alex demanded.

"My name is Edward Teague. I'm a member of a society called Veritas. And I can shed some light on this Leviathan you seek answers to." Edward said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Rama Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward reveals himself to Kara and her friends and as they discover more clues about Leviathan, a powerful alien makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You can put the guns down." Edward said calmly as everyone aimed their guns at him apprehensively. "I did not come here to harm anyone."

"What do you want?" Kara demanded.

"To warn you." Edward said as he turned to Lena. "Miss Luthor and I are already acquainted."

"Lena, you know him?" Alex asked.

Lena sighed, knowing there was no point denying it anymore. "We've met."

"As I've said, I am a member of a society called Veritas." Edward said. "And I've come to warn you about Leviathan."

"First tell us exactly who you are and what do you want." Kara said.

* * *

_**National City** _

A blonde woman met an elderly man in a nightclub as they drank.

"The world is shifting. Evolving. Moving faster than it ever has." The woman said. "We have to remain ahead of the curve."

"The brute force isn't always the answer, Rama Khan." The woman said.

Rama Khan laughed. "The rising of rivers and raging of oceans always works. Our elders left the caretaking of this planet to me." He glared at the woman. "You want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"And the Kryptonians?" The woman asked.

"We already have a plan in motion." Rama Khan promised.

* * *

**_DEO_ **

"They arrived on Earth eons ago and are the ones responsible for the extinction of dinosaurs and the rise of humanity, working from the shadows, causing natural disasters to keep humanity in check." Edward explained.

"How do you know about them?" Kara demanded.

"Veritas has been studying life beyond the stars for the last thirty years, Miss Zor-El." Edward explained. "I and few other people are their last surviving members. But you must be wary of Leviathan. They are powerful and will stop at nothing to either bring you down or sway you to their will."

"What do you mean?" Kara demanded and Lena paled.

"They are dark force to be reckoned with, and they have agents on many places. I had feared that they would sway you somehow as well, but I might have had it wrong." Edward said.

"You've been watching us." Lena realized.

Edward nodded. "I'm truly sorry for this deception but I needed to know on whose side you were, and now I see that Miss Zor-El is not a threat."

"You were targeting me? I've done nothing wrong!" Kara protested.

"Red kryptonite. Lead poisoning. The Red Daughter." Edward listed and Kara paled. "Your intentions may be sincere but need I remind you of the damage you have left in your wake?"

"So, what you were going to kill Kara?" Alex demanded.

"I made a vow that no one would use your powers for evil purposes and I will uphold it, no matter the cost." Edward said firmly as everyone glared at him and Lena took a breath, realizing how extremist Edward was. "But perhaps I had it all wrong."

"Why are you here?" Alex asked before the whole DEO started to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Kara demanded.

* * *

Outside, the bearded man raised his staff as the building shook and tremors started to crack the ground before Supergirl flew in.

"Leviathan." Supergirl realized. "What do you want?"

"Luthor has something that belongs to us!" The man said as he threw boulders telekinetically but Supergirl flew through them as she punched the man. The man formed a rock armor to block Supergirl's blows and she used freeze breath, trying to immobilize the man but he glared. "You won't survive me again, Kryptonian!"

The man then turned into dust as he vanished.

* * *

"I knew I had seen that face before." Brainy said as he showed them the footage of the elderly man. "Antioch, 526 A.D."

"An earthquake. Eighth largest natural disaster in modern history." Lena remembered.

"Precisely." Brainy nodded as he pointed at the footage. "It's good to have you back, Lena. A myth was born that this man was the cause. The scientists insisted that it was a natural disaster, but in an ironic twist if history, they were wrong and the fearmongers were right."

"Rama Khan. The earth-bender responsible for catastrophes, such as Noah's flood, Pompeii, flood of the Yellow River." Edward said.

"Wait, how is that possible? He's thousands of years old?" Kara questioned.

"Most people think he's a myth, and he's managed to stay hidden throughout human history." Edward explained.

"Like Vandal Savage." Kara remembered the stories Oliver and Barry had told her about Earth-1.

"Who?" Lena asked.

"Long story." Kara said.

"The word 'Leviathan' occurs six times in the Hebrew Bible, never once does it appear in any historical scientific literature." Brainy said.

"How are we supposed to fight an alien who's over thousands of years old?" Alex wondered.

"I know where we can get some answers." Kara said.

"The Fortress." Edward said as everyone turned to him, stunned. "I've been watching you for twenty years, Kara Zor-El. I know everything about you."

"Why should we trust you?" Lena demanded, realizing she had been used by him.

"Right now, you have no other choice." Edward said.

* * *

_**J'onn's office** _

J'onn was on his knees, meditating as he closed his eyes. "Father. I need your help."

"J'onn. My son." Myr'nn smiled as he appeared behind J'onn, who got up to his feet and turned to him.

"Father. I know now what I did. It was unforgivable. I wiped your mind of Malefic. It was unforgivable. I committed the greatest sin." J'onn said.

"No, J'onn, it was I who failed. All you did was ease your father's suffering. I forced your hand. I take full responsibility." Myr'nn assured. "But that's not the reason I'm here, is it?"

"No." J'onn admitted. "Father, I need your counsel. Malefic went after my family and history repeated itself. To protect them, I tried to send him to the Phantom Zone but he managed to escape somehow. I can feel him nearby."

"Your brother needs your help, J'onn." Myr'nn said.

J'onn stared at him incredulously. "My help? He's come after my friends and family! Why should I help him?"

"Your brother is a prisoner." Myr'nn said.

"Prisoner? Of whom?" J'onn demanded.

"That you must discover by yourself and make a choice, my son. Banish your brother once and for all… or save his soul. However, if you want to reach Malefic, there is only one way… risk your own death by his hand." Myr'nn revealed and J'onn shivered.

* * *

_**Later, Fortress of Solitude** _

Lena laughed as she looked around. "I thought I was the one protecting my fragile, vulnerable friend." She smiled at Kara. "Remember when our plane was crashing on our way to Kasnia? I was desperate to save my friend and yet, little did I know that she could actually fly."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." Kara said, still guilty about lying to her.

"No, it was impressive how you saved me without realizing it. You were an excellent actress." Lena assured.

"Telling you the truth was a relief to me and now we can at least be honest with each other, with all of that behind us." Kara said.

"Yeah." Lena nodded.

"Come on, let's see what we can find about Rama Khan." Kara said, approaching the computer as Lena's eyes widened.

"Is that a polyphasic quantum processor? They've long been theorized but I had no idea one actually existed." Lena said.

"It is." Kara said as the computer turned on. "My name is Kara Zor-El. I seek information on earth-bending aliens."

"The only aliens matching that description come from a sister planet of Krypton, Jarhanpur. The planet was destroyed years after civil wars, but five of its leaders fled. One of those leaders has the extraordinary power to bend the earth to his will."

"How do we stop him?" Lena wondered as the map blinked.

"There's something in the armory, come on." Kara said as they were about to leave but then, the earth shook.

"Is that—" Lena paled.

"Yeah. Find the gun, I'll handle him." Kara ordered as she ran off as Rama Khan emerged from the ground.

"You thought you could hide from me? I am an ancient! I am the earth! What are you?" Rama Khan taunted as he formed a giant boulder from the ground and threw it at Kara, who punched through it.

"I'm just peeved you didn't know." Kara quipped as she rushed at Rama Khan and both of them briefly exchanged blows before Rama Khan knocked her down on the ground.

Kara attempted to kick Rama Khan but he blocked and punched her in the face, knocking her down before grabbing her by her legs, lifting her in the air and slamming her repeatedly as the floor cracked before he threw her away. "I told you, I am the earth!"

"The earth… but the Fortress isn't earth…" Kara realized as she got up to her feet. "How did you find us?"

"I couldn't find you anywhere on Earth, so I went to the one place I knew you could hide." Rama Khan explained.

"There's one thing you overlooked. You're in my house. I have the home court advantage. Welcome to Krypton, old man." Kara quipped as Rama Khan rushed at her but Kara dodged his punches and kicked him in the face as he slid down the ground.

Rama Khan glared as he got up to his feet before Lena showed up with a hi-tech gun. "Forget about me?"

Lena fired from the rifle as Kara used her super-breath as Rama Khan glared, groaning in pain. "You won't survive me again, Kryptonian!"

Rama Khan then turned into dust as he disappeared into the ground.

"Is he…" Lena trailed off.

"If he's as powerful as the legends make him out to be, I doubt we stopped him." Kara said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"What the hell is going on?" Lena demanded.

Kara approached the computer as the map of Earth glowed red. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

"What is it?" Lena demanded.

"Seismic activity in National City. We need to get back, now." Kara said as she flew out with Lena.

A moment later, unnoticed by them, Edward entered the Fortress, holding in his hand an orb as it glowed and he placed it on a crystal in the Fortress. "It's time for you to embrace your destiny, Kara Zor-El."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not doing what happened in Smallville with Lex and Clark but just wait on what happens with Kara.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to stop Rama Khan before he destroys National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Obsidian North** _

Andrea was staring outside the balcony, mourning Russell, when Rama Khan approached. "Acrata. I have a job for you."

"After everything you've taken from me, what you've done to me… you can tell Leviathan that I quit." Andrea sneered.

Infuriated, Rama Khan turned to the nearby plant pot and pulled out dirt, pinning Andrea to a wall with a giant pile of it as Andrea choked.

"What are you?" Andrea whispered, horrified.

"I am Rama Khan, guardian of this Earth, the one, who endeared you with your powers." Rama Khan said as Andrea glared hatefully. "I understand the pain of loss. Obey me… and I will offer you a way out."

The dirt fell on the ground as Andrea gasped for air. "Tell me what you want."

"One last job and you will be released." Rama Khan promised.

"And my father?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"Your father can keep his riches. For what little they are worth." Rama Khan said.

* * *

_**DEO** _

J'onn was on his knees, meditating before he opened his eyes and in front of him appeared Malefic, who stared in surprise.

"You've come to kill me, brother? You know you can't. So the next thing you can do is to cast me out. Again." Malefic taunted.

"I will not banish you to the Phantom Zone again, brother." J'onn promised.

"I spent lifetimes there. Lifetimes of nothing. No time, no air, no sight, no smell, nothing but my heart suspended midbeat." Malefic said hurtfully. "In an excruciating suspense that never stops. A breath that you can never exhale as it stays in your lungs. Should I send you there too?"

"You can, if you wish." J'onn said. "I will not fight you. I just want to make amends. And I'll do anything to make it right."

Malefic stared, considering before he seethed in rage as lights sparked.

"Liar!" Malefic exploded.

"Brother… I wish I could've broken you out of that cave, when we were children. Found some way to show you that you were my brother and I loved you." J'onn pleaded.

"You… didn't love me. You were ashamed of me." Malefic said brokenly. "You hid me away. Banished me like a monster."

J'onn looked down briefly, ashamed. "We were afraid of you. We were all afraid of you. I was afraid of you." He then looked into his brother's eyes. "I destroyed my honor, when I wiped your memories, but, Mal, what I did, I did for love. Now that I remember… I can't live with this pain. And so… I submit myself to the bond." He fell to his knees.

"It's that easy? You hand yourself to me?" Malefic smirked. "I will look with pleasure, brother… right before I kill you!"

"I'm willing to risk everything for you to see the truth. My heart, my soul and my mind." J'onn said as Malefic entered his mind but as in Malefic's mind flashed J'onn's memories of Mars, its destruction and what he had been through with Kara and Alex, Malefic suddenly stepped away, breathing out, conflicted.

"Brother…" J'onn whispered.

Malefic met J'onn's eyes, looking broken before he snarled, teleporting himself and J'onn stared as he returned back, hoping his brother would make the right choice and suddenly, J'onn was flooded with more memories as he groaned.

* * *

_**National City** _

"You're going to kill all of them?" Andrea asked, horrified as she looked around the plaza full of people. "What have these people done to deserve this?"

"Existence is their sin." Rama Khan growled. "Extinction-level events have been occurring on Earth since the beginning of time. I should know, I was here to make them happen." Andrea stared at him in horror. "Don't think of it as the end. It's a new beginning."

"For years I've been telling myself that I was working for a just cause, when I worked for you." Andrea sneered. "I can't beat you… but I know who can."

Andrea teleported herself as Rama Khan glared.

* * *

_**DEO** _

Kara, Lena, J'onn, Brainy and Alex were in the briefing room, as earthquake began, shaking the whole city.

"What's happening?" J'onn asked.

Suddenly, Andrea teleported herself in as everyone stared at her in shock. "Help! Rama Khan is coming and he's gonna destroy the wo—"

Suddenly, Andrea was sucked into some black shadow.

* * *

**_National City_ **

Rama Khan pulled Andrea towards him. "Fool. I am saving this planet." He threw Andrea towards a pile of dirt as it was consuming her, burying her underneath as Andrea suffocated. "Pity you won't be here to see it."

* * *

Later, Supergirl and J'onn flew towards the plaza, looking around.

"Anything on your psychic scan?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." J'onn said.

"Could Brainy have been wrong?" Kara wondered.

Suddenly, Rama Khan emerged from the ground.

"Apparently not." J'onn said.

Supergirl fired from a rifle she had borrowed from the Fortress but Rama Khan formed a shield from the earth and threw it at J'onn, who phased through but then, Rama Khan knocked both J'onn and Supergirl away as he quaked the ground. Rama Khan then summoned a volcano from the bay.

"He's using something more than earth-bending powers." J'onn realized.

"You're right." Kara X-Rayed the ground and saw Andrea trapped underground. "I see Andrea and the staff in the underground chamber. It looks like she's stuck."

"I got her." J'onn nodded as he phased down.

Supergirl engaged Rama Khan but he trapped her under the rubble. "That's the problem with you superheroes. You align yourselves with the weak. You fight for these humans, but time after time, all they do is destroy everything around them."

"You're the one to talk!" Kara sneered.

"Oh, I admit, I destroy." Rama Khan smirked. "But with a cleansing fire. That's the only way to deal with the scourge of humanity. I have been here for millions of years. It's how it's always been and how it always will be."

Kara struggled out of the rubble and knocked Rama Khan away as she froze him before J'onn and Andrea appeared.

"You did it. You stopped the volcano." Kara said happily.

Suddenly, Rama Khan recovered but Andrea glared as she rushed at him. "No!"

They both then vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"Malefic has gone dark. We can only assume that the other Martian has reached him." One of the men said as the man in the shadows was sitting at his table.

"Malefic was merely a pawn. I never fully trusted him." The man in the shadows said. "As for Leviathan, no worry. There are other plans in motions."

* * *

_**DEO** _

"Is it over?" Kara asked.

"It appears." Lena admitted. "What about Andrea?"

"I don't know. She disappeared." Kara said.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you." Edward admitted as he sat across them in a conference room.

"Enough of this. Why all those games? Why are you doing this?" Lena demanded.

"Perhaps you should tell them how long have you actually known Miss Danvers's secret." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked and Edward then cleared his throat and Lena paled, knowing she was about to be exposed.

"Miss Luthor came to me few months ago, asking about your alter-ego, Miss Danvers." Edward said.

Kara's eyes widened as she turned to Lena. "Wait. You knew about me?"

Lena sighed, knowing there was no point denying it anymore. "Since Shelley Island. But, Kara, before you get mad, just let me explain." Kara took a breath and nodded. "When you fought Lex, you thought you killed him but he teleported himself. I knew he wouldn't stop hunting you or anyone else, so I… I did it."

Kara, Alex and Brainy paled, realizing what was she implying.

"You killed Lex." Alex realized.

"And then he told me with his dying breath who you were. And… and then it was just too much, I had to go." Lena admitted as everyone felt sad for her.

"Lena… I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through this." Kara said, assuring Lena.

"I… I'm not angry at you. Not anymore." Lena said as she smiled at Kara. "I've had a lot of time to think and at every turn you tried to come through. Doing whatever you could to be there for me."

"Yeah, as much as I like this debate, we need to discuss something else." Alex said.

"Yeah, you wanted to show us something. What was it?" Kara asked.

"I believe this was meant for you." Edward said as he handed Kara some kind of an orb. "I visited your Fortress and wanted to gain as much information as I could. I believe that what this contains is meant for you only."

"What is it?" Kara asked as she reached for the orb and then she gasped, visions flooding her mind.

* * *

_A red wave of energy was consuming Earths across the multiverse._

* * *

_Kara was fighting a giant figure in blue armor and with his eyes glowing, with his facial features of an elderly man smirked as through him surged some red energy before he sent a blast at her as she fell down, dying, with Clark cradling her in his arms._

* * *

_Barry was running around a red orb of energy before it consumed him, leaving behind only the lightning emblem on his suit._

* * *

_Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Clark and their and Kara's friends were facing off with Malcolm Merlyn, Lex Luthor and some shadow demons._

* * *

Kara passed out as she fell down on the ground.

"Kara. Kara!" Alex shook her as Kara was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess what did Kara see.
> 
> And no, it's not the story's end yet, in fact, it's far from over.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Toyman returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious figure following an M.O. of an old enemy appears, causing trouble and Kara and Super-Friends get help from an old friend to stop this new villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **_DC Comics_ ** **or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_ ** **,** **_The Flash_ ** **,** **_Legends of Tomorrow_ ** **,** **_Supergirl_ ** **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Kara woke up as she was in the infirmary, with Alex, J'onn and Lena checking in on her.

"Kara, are you alright?" Lena asked.

"I feel like if I just got hit by a truck." Kara groaned, clutching her head.

"I don't blame you. You were flooded with visions from that orb, I took a glimpse into your mind and it must have been overwhelming." J'onn said.

"What did you see?" Alex asked.

"The Crisis." Kara said and they all, except for Lena, stared at Kara in shock.

"What crisis, what is she talking about?" Lena asked, confused.

"It's… we'll tell you later." Kara said. "How long was I out?"

"A few days." Alex said before an alert went off and she picked the phone. "We have an alert at Toy Con."

"I'll help." Kara said as she got up.

* * *

_**Later, Toy Con** _

Supergirl, Alex and the DEO agents evacuated the convention as they looked around.

"We need this place evacuated and locked down. We don't want to cause a panic." Alex ordered.

Then, they noticed some cymbal-banging monkey toys on the floor banging rapidly as it hit Supergirl and Alex.

"Does this feel like…" Supergirl started.

"…Toyman." Alex finished.

"It's a bomb! Everyone out!" Supergirl yelled as she covered the bombs with her cape, muffling the explosion.

Suddenly, they heard screams. "He's got a gun! Up there!"

Supergirl and Alex looked up to see a sniper and widened their eyes as they saw his face.

"Wait, that looks just like …" Alex started.

"…Winn! But how?" Supergirl demanded as "Winn" aimed at the host and fired but the bullet then bounced off a miniature spaceship that enlarged as it landed and from it went out, much to Supergirl's and Alex's shock, Winn in blue jacket and jeans, wearing a domino mask as he helped the host.

"Winn? What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked, confused.

"Saving Chester Dunholtz and my future." Winn explained as he approached them. "Have you seen Toyman?"

"Uh…"

"The shooter wearing my face!" Winn snapped.

They turned back to the stairs, where Winn's doppelganger had been earlier as Supergirl took chase. "I got him!"

Supergirl caught up to the doppelganger but he revealed himself to be a robot as he short-circuited and his head fell off.

* * *

Winn was using some hi-tech computer on his arm as he scanned the area of Toy Con convention center. "Come on, come on." He turned to Brainy. "Brainy, I need you to lock on every camera in National City and please, find this guy."

"I'm already on it." Brainy assured.

"Winn, stop, just breathe for a minute, OK?" Alex said as she held Winn. "We're gonna find the other you and then we're gonna stop him before he hurts someone."

"We always do." Kara assured.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"I came back to this moment to catch him." Winn snapped. "I should've caught him, by now, he could've hurt someone and if he hurts someone, I don't think you understand. My life is over. Everything! I will lose everything, my wife, my daughter—"

"Wait." Alex stopped as she and Kara stared at Winn in shock. "Wife? Daughter?"

"You mean you have a family in the future?" Kara added.

"Uh, right, yes." Winn said as he showed them a hologram of a woman and a baby girl. "That's my wife, Aila. Mary's gonna be two in April."

"They're beautiful." Kara smiled as she and Alex hugged Winn, glad that one of their best friends was happy in the future. "It's good to see you."

"We missed you a lot, Winn." Alex said.

"Same here. It was hard leaving you, guys." Winn said as they pulled away.

"So, what happened?" Alex inquired.

Winn took a breath. "Well, I'd just finished putting Mary to bed. And then somebody's knocking on the front door and I'm thinking, 'Please, don't wake the baby up.' And then, Aila is arguing, suddenly, with, whoever it is, defending me. So I run down there to see what's happening and… it's the time cops accusing me of killing Chester Dunholtz on this date, at this time."

"But you didn't do it." Kara protested, remembering what Winn's father forced him to do.

Winn nodded. "I told them that but they had my DNA to prove it, so I'm thinking, 'OK, this must be some type of, you know, doppelganger person, with my father's sick, twisted brain.' And now, if this Toyman kills someone, I will never see my family again. They put me in jail, or worse, it's gonna affect the timeline."

"And your family might cease to exist." Kara realized.

Winn nodded. "And I will have never met Aila or my daughter."

"OK, there must be something." Alex said.

"We'll find this perpetrator and preserve your timeline, Winn, don't worry." Brainy assured as he looked at his tablet and went over the footage.

"Wait. Pause." Alex gestured. "This person was found lurking near Dunholtz, so maybe they were working together."

"OK, we got a face." Kara said.

"I'll go to the DEO and start the ID." Brainy said.

* * *

_**J'onn's office** _

"PI J'onn J'onzz. Wow." Winn said, impressed as he looked around.

"It's good to see you, Winn." J'onn said as he and Winn hugged each other.

"You always give the best hugs, Papa Bear." Winn chuckled.

"Winn, this is Nia." Kara said as she introduced her.

Winn widened his eyes. "Whoa, Nia, as in Nia Nal?"

"Yeah…" Nia said, looking confused.

Winn laughed. "Wow! This is incredible!" He shook his hand with Nia excitedly as Nia blushed, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, your great-great-great, bunch of greats, granddaughter, Nura Nal, is, like, one of my best friends and, like, the most kickass Legionnaire."

Everyone laughed, not believing it.

"That's crazy." Nia shook her head in disbelief as she got ahold of herself. "Tell me everything, does she look like me?"

"OK, wait, let's save story time until after we catch a bad guy." Alex intervened.

"Right. Well, anything to help." Nia chuckled. "Do we have any clues?"

"Once he's hit million followers, he's promised to strike, so we'll have to work fast." Brainy said as he went over his tablet and then Kara and Alex turned to Nia, who realized what they wanted.

"Um, right." Nia cleared her throat. "So, are there any markers, any specifics I can keep an eye out for?"

"All we know is that he wants attention." Alex said.

"Attention. OK." Nia nodded as she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Nia saw a vision of a white tiger lunging at her._

* * *

Nia gasped as she opened her eyes. "I saw a tiger. A wildcat."

"A tiger? What does it mean?" J'onn wondered.

"I'm not sure. Just give me a moment." Nia said as she went out, tired.

Brainy looked at his girlfriend worriedly. "Nia, can I—"

"No. Just… I need to catch a breath." Nia said.

"Uh, let me." Winn offered as he followed Nia.

* * *

Nia was leaning onto the balcony railing as Winn approached. "Sorry I couldn't help you, my mind's been kind of a mess lately."

"It's OK." Winn assured. "Do you mind telling me what happened? It's just that Nura told me how to interpret dreams. I'm kinda like her Watson."

Nia took a breath. "I'm just worried about Kara, you know? Ever since I found out about the Veritas and this Crisis, I'm worried about what we're gonna lose and there's just so much I can do to help her."

Winn nodded. "You know, I can't tell you a lot about the future but I can tell you that you are a powerful woman." He showed her his Legion ring. "You see, I'm the only human Legionnaire, so, when I got my Legion ring, they had to soup it up with, like, some cool powers."

Winn charged his hand with some blue glowing energy as Nia stared. "Is that… dream energy?"

"Yeah." Winn nodded. "You see, Nura and I, we fashioned the ring's abilities after her and your powers." He gave her an assuring smile. "Never let anyone make you question your own worth."

"OK." Nia said, a bit more assured now.

"And that is a patented Nura Nal advice, she would kill me if I didn't give her credit." Winn quipped as Nia chuckled.

"Thanks, Winn." Nia took a breath. "I'm gonna try again." She walked off as Kara observed and then approached Winn.

"You must be such a great dad." Kara said, proud of one of her best friends.

"I try." Winn shrugged as they both chuckled. "It's, like, the hardest thing I have ever done."

"I bet." Kara teased.

"I'm not kidding." Winn said as they leaned onto the railing. "It's like… suddenly, I became a dad, and suddenly, my heart was just outside of my body, you know?" He smiled fondly. "She's awesome. My little accomplishment, my little Mary. She's my legacy."

"Did you name her after your Mom?" Kara realized.

"Well, it was either that or Winifred." Winn shrugged as Kara giggled. "Kara was an option?"

"What?" Kara blinked.

"Yeah, Aila pushed for it but if I'm being honest, in the future, Kara isn't exactly what you would call an original name choice." Winn said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked, confused.

"Parents naming their children after the legendary Kara Zor-El." Winn joked and Kara blushed before remembering something.

"You know about the Crisis?" Kara asked.

Winn took a breath. "Kara, I can't tell you much because I don't want to impact the future."

"Recently I saw something that reminded me of…" Kara took a breath. "You see, last year, there was this crazy doctor from Arkham Asylum on Earth-1—"

"The Book of Destiny and Oliver and Barry switching bodies, I know about it." Winn nodded.

"And Barry and I almost died. I wonder why we didn't. But then, recently, this guy named Edward Teague from a group called Veritas showed me something Clark told me about, when he used that book to reverse Elseworlds." Kara said. "I mean… if I'm going to die… what's the point of it?"

"Kara, it's the fight that matters and you need to remember what you might lose if you fail." Winn assured. "Keep fighting the good fight and preserve a good legacy. I mean, you're Supergirl. Being in your orbit, it's inspiring." Kara smiled as she held Winn by his shoulders before his eyes widened. "Of course. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"Toyman! He said that he is doing everything for his father." Winn explained.

"But his father didn't exist on this Earth." Kara countered.

"But mine did." Winn reminded. "And so, if I was gonna be inspired by my father, where would I work?"

Kara's eyes widened, realizing what was he referring to.

* * *

_**Later** _

They went to the old abandoned Dunholtz factory.

"We're too late, if Toyman was here, he's gone now." Brainy said as they looked around.

"Guys. I think I found something." Nia said as she pointed to an evidence board with photos.

"Andrea and her father?" Kara said as she took a closer look.

"My father had a board just like this one for Dunholtz." Winn remembered.

"So, on Toyman's Earth, the Rojases must have had something to do with the fall of Winslow Schott Sr." Alex realized before they saw a view count on the screen reaching one million.

"We have to warn Obsidian North." Kara said. "With Andrea gone, where's the acting CEO?"

"Home of the Tigers." Winn said as he showed them a leaflet of a speech given about Obsidian Platinum.

* * *

_**National City University** _

The Obsidian North's board members, sans Andrea, who was missing, were giving a speech at the auditorium, when three white tiger robots appeared on stage and Toyman appeared on stage with a remote in his hand before Supergirl used her heat vision to burn one of the robots as she appeared on scene and a moment later, Alex, Brainy, Nia and Winn appeared.

"I got him!" Winn yelled as he started to chase down Toyman.

Winn used his gauntlet to ensnare one of the tigers as Nia widened her eyes. "My powers can do that?" She tried to mimic Winn's moves and created a whip, stopping another tiger as she turned to Winn and Supergirl. "Go after Toyman, I got this!" She turned to another tiger. "Here, here, kitty cat."

Alex used an electric baton to shock another tiger.

* * *

Toyman was in his van, typing commands on his laptop as Winn appeared. "Stop!"

Toyman widened his eyes as he turned to Winn. "Where did you come from? Another Earth?"

"Actually, no, this is my Earth. My life and you're messing it—" Winn aimed his gauntlet at Toyman, who pulled out a trigger. "Give me the trigger."

"No, that would be no fun." Toyman said.

"Is there a bomb in the van?" Winn realized as he turned to Toyman's van as Toyman shrugged. "Listen to me, I know what it feels like to wanna protect your family, believe me, I do, but you have also gotta create your own legacy."

"This is my legacy." Toyman sneered. "You've seen the people, they adore me."

"Dude, this isn't love, you're just a cheep thrill for them, alright?" Winn tried to reason with his doppelganger. "Just give me the trigger."

"Can't. It's a dead man's switch for a dead man, like me." Toyman said indifferently.

"Just stop that, alright? You are not Toyman." Winn pleaded.

"You say that name, Toyman, with such disdain but you, you do not understand. Toyman is eternal." Toyman said as he dropped the trigger and Winn immediately formed a force field to protect himself as the garage exploded.

* * *

Hearing the explosion and feeling the tremors, Supergirl used superspeed, getting everyone out of the auditorium.

* * *

Later, the police and EMTs checked all civilians at the university.

"I ran diagnostics, we lost no civilians during Toyman's attack." Brainy assured.

"Well, that is good news." Alex said, relieved.

"Speaking of good news, I wonder what it is like in the future." Kara said as she turned to Winn, who was sitting and staring as she approached him. "Hey! It's all over. Have you looked at the wanted poster?"

Winn turned on the computer on his sleeve and was relieved to see that the wanted poster from the future was gone, replaced by the photo of his wife and daughter. "It's gone."

They patted Winn and assured him as they sighed in relief.

"Remember what we did, when we took down a bad guy?" Kara said.

Winn smiled. "Just like old times, right, guys?"

* * *

_**Later, Danvers's apartment** _

Kara, Alex, Winn, Brainy, William, J'onn, Nia, Kelly and Lena were in Kara's and Alex's apartment, playing Jenga as Nia pulled a brick and the construction didn't fall as everyone cheered.

"I don't know how she's doing it but she's cheating!" J'onn snapped.

"Check her sleeves, I saw something." Winn joked.

"That's our girl, look at her, she's feeling better." Kelly teased.

"A lot better than you in Jenga." Nia joked as everyone gapped mockingly.

"OK, well, just wait, because it's my turn now!" Kara joked as she pulled a brick from the bottom and the tower was about to collapse as everyone observed with excitement before William caught it and everyone glared at William mockingly.

"Dude!" Winn said.

"Hey!" Kelly glared, smiling.

"Come on!" Alex moaned, giggling.

"The point is for the tower not to fall, am I wrong?" William asked.

"Well, our rules are that we play if it falls, we take a shot, so I'm just gonna…" Kara poked the tower as it collapsed and everyone raised their glasses and toasted. "To friendship and may we find our way back to each other."

"Aww…" Winn said, looking touched as they clinked their glasses.

"Cheers!" Everyone said as they drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was in post-Crisis timeline now but just go with it, since I think there's a way to get around some key plot points of Season 5 even without the Crisis changes and I think that Legion Winn showing up was a delight but what was stupid that they redeemed Toyman, who was helping Super-Friends as an A.I. and sacrificed himself but here, the Toyman is dead definitely, both the original and Winn's doppelganger from another Earth.
> 
> Honestly, the serial redemption of villains is stupid at this point, since almost none of the villains deserved it, not Malcolm, not Darhk, not Emiko or Toyman, the only redemptions that made sense were Slade and Malefic.
> 
> And from the next chapter onward, we're going to a bit more original stuff rather than Season 5 of Supergirl
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is kidnapped by an old enemy and as she attempts to escape, she then starts to go down a dark path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is inspired by Smallville and some older Supergirl comic books.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara was in her apartment, working on an article about Andrea's disappearance, when she heard something. Kara turned her head and scanned the door with her X-Ray vision. No one. She had assumed it was Alex or Lena but then she shrugged before she groaned in pain and fell down as a kryptonite Taser dart hit her in the back. Kara pulled it out and staggered on her feet as in the apartment appeared men in black military outfit.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kara demanded. The men engaged her as Kara threw them away like ragdolls. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, so tell me why are you here."

"Take her down." One of the men said and Kara dodged, when they fired Tasers at her but several of them managed to hit her as she groaned and passed out.

* * *

A few hours later, J'onn, Alex and Lena entered the apartment, looking around.

"What happened here?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, I just came home and Kara was gone." Alex said.

"Whatever happened here, it looks like Kara put up a fight." J'onn noted as they looked at the mess.

"Guys." Lena bent down and picked up a kryptonite dart. "I think someone took Kara. Whoever it was, they knew who she was."

"You think it was Cadmus? A cell we overlooked?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Lena said.

"Or do you think that Edward is behind this? He had a vetted interest in Kara." J'onn reminded.

Lena took a breath. She didn't like it but she had to admit that she started to trust Edward less and less since he revealed himself. "I'll see if I can reach him. If it was him, I'll get him to tell me."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Kara got up on her feet and looked around to see that she was in a dark area in some kind of a cell. As Kara reached for the bars, they started to emanate kryptonite radiation, forcing Kara to pull away.

"Stay in the center of your cell." A voice said.

"Where am I? What is this?" Kara demanded before the bars emanated with stronger radiation and Kara groaned in pain and fell down before the radiation dissipated and Kara got up, glaring angrily. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Kara rushed at the bars but was knocked down as the radiation was becoming stronger and stronger as Kara groaned, lying on the floor.

"You just experienced 20% charge from the kryptonite lining your cell. Do it again, I'll up it to 50%. Third time, and I'm sure you won't survive the full power." The man said as Kara was lying on the floor, groaning and then she realized that the voice sounded familiar.

"Jensen…" Kara whispered, recognizing the voice.

* * *

Edward entered the control room, where was Raymond Jensen, former agent of DEO, who betrayed them and infected himself with the Parasite until he woke up from the coma.

"What are you doing? We need her alive." Edward said.

Jensen snorted. "Trust me, it's best to keep her in check, Mr. Teague."

Edward whirled on Jensen. "If she dies, you will be held responsible, Mr. Jensen."

* * *

_**DEO** _

Brainy examined the darts they had found in Kara's apartment. "A Taser dart full of kryptonite. Quite a sophisticated design."

"And it's something either we or Cadmus would use." J'onn said.

"You think my mother is behind this?" Lena asked.

"We can't rule that possibility out yet." Alex said as they turned to Nia. "Do you think you can find Kara?"

"If I get a vision, maybe." Nia said as she reached for the dart but sighed after a moment. "Nothing. I didn't see anything."

"Well, we can't wait for Nia to get a vision, we should check out all known Cadmus facilities." Alex said.

"I'm on it." Brainy nodded.

"I tried calling Edward but he's not answering my calls." Lena said.

"I'm using facial recognition software to find Edward in National City, the moment his face pops up, we'll know." Brainy said as he typed on his tablet and a moment later, a red dot on a map of National City appeared.

"You found him that fast?" Alex asked.

"This isn't me. Whoever it is, someone is sending us coordinates." Brainy said as he went over the data. "It's a defunct Cadmus facility. Off-the-books."

"Someone is showing us where she is." Lena said.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" J'onn questioned.

"We don't and we have no time." Nia said as she groaned and held her head.

"Nia, you OK?" Alex asked.

"What did you see?" Brainy asked, realizing she had a vision.

"Kara… in pain. A lot of it. She's in agony." Nia said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Jensen circled around Kara's cage, smirking. "Look at yourself, Supergirl. How pathetic."

"How are you still alive? How did you get out of prison?" Kara demanded.

"I've made some new friends. And they have a vetted interest in you." Jensen said.

"Jensen, whatever you want, it doesn't have to be this way. Just let me out. Alex and I can help you." Kara pleaded.

"I think I'm all good, Supergirl. Have you ever considered that the reason the aliens are here in National City is because of your and your cousin's arrival?" Jensen said.

"Don't try to use us to rationalize your actions." Kara glared. "You made a vow to protect both humans and aliens, remember?"

"Yet, how many human lives has DEO saved in the past few years? I think it's less than aliens." Jensen snorted.

"Jensen, I know what it's like to lose faith in what you believe in but you're a good man. Don't become Lockwood. You can't blame me for your problems." Kara said.

Jensen looked indifferently as he pulled a lever as Kara groaned, falling down as more kryptonite radiation emanated from the bars before he powered them down.

"Enjoy your time in this cage, Supergirl." Jensen said as he walked off.

* * *

Edward was observing from the control room as another woman entered, revealing herself to be Lillian Luthor.

"So, you've kept your end of the bargain." Lillian said.

"You promised that my family would be safe." Edward glared.

"In exchange for Supergirl and you and your men delivered." Lillian smirked.

"Is this a revenge for Supergirl killing your son?" Edward demanded.

"And I had hoped that Lena would have the strength to make Supergirl show her true colors to the world but unfortunately, she doesn't have the strength to do what is necessary, when it comes to her. While she can be ruthless, it disappoints me she isn't ruthless enough." Lillian said indifferently as she eyed Kara, who was kneeling on the floor, breathing out in agony. "I'm grateful that you revealed the secrets of Veritas to me first than to Lena, but I had thought it would be easier to turn her against Supergirl."

"I did what you wanted. It's not my fault she didn't listen." Edward said.

"And I cannot blame you for what happened. But, as I always say, if you want something done…" Lillian upped the power and Kara screamed in agony.

"No!" Edward exclaimed but Lillian pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest as Edward coughed out blood and fell down.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Edward. But our cooperation ends here." Lillian said but Edward managed to reach for the lever as the power in the cell turned off as Lillian's eyes widened. "No!"

* * *

Kara got up on her feet, glaring as she smashed the cage and flew into the control room.

"You've really stooped down to new low. Both of you." Kara said, glaring at Lillian and Jensen.

"Depends on perspective, Supergirl." Lillian smirked as she picked her teleporter device and fled through the portal as it closed.

Kara turned to Jensen and tried to punch him as he grabbed her hand, assuming she was still weak but he groaned in pain, breaking his hand before she grabbed him and lifted him in the air. "We've tried to reason with you, we've tried to help you… but you've left me no choice."

J'onn, Alex, Brainy and Nia entered to see Kara throw Jensen across the room as he hit a nearby transformer and it exploded in sparks, electrocuting him.

J'onn, Alex, Brainy and Nia stared in horror as Alex measured Jensen's pulse and turned to Kara in horror. "He's dead."

* * *

_**Later, DEO** _

"No signs of my mother." Lena said as they were in the conference room.

"She could've teleported anywhere in the world." Alex said.

"Did you know Edward was associated with your mother?" Kara asked as they turned to Lena.

"No. I honestly had no idea." Lena said as she sighed in frustration. "God, I should've seen this coming."

"It's not your fault, it's not the first time a Luthor tricked us all." Alex assured.

"We're gonna find her." Kara promised.

"And we need to talk about what happened back there." J'onn said as they turned to Kara worriedly.

"You mean Jensen?" Kara asked and they nodded as she sighed. "Look… I'm not proud of what happened, but I'm not sorry that he's dead."

"Kara, that's not the point. You killed a man. A human." Nia noted.

"And how many innocents, humans and aliens alike Jensen almost got killed last year? He betrayed us, remember?" Kara reminded.

"I thought you didn't kill. I mean, that's not who you are." Nia reasoned.

"A friend once told me, 'Either you're willing to take whatever it takes to save lives, or you should not be out there at all.'" Kara argued. "Maybe if I had followed that rule earlier, the Trinity wouldn't have killed some many innocents. I thought that I could believe in the good in people like there used to be in Jensen but with what he put me through in that cage, I saw the depravity people are capable of, even though they were good people once. I thought that Lex was the pure depravity of humanity but now I can see that it can turn even the best of us into someone we're not."

Everyone stared at Kara, not recognizing her anymore.

"What happened to you, Kara?" Lena asked, not sure who her best friend was anymore and wondering if it was her fault that she had almost betrayed her.

"I had my eyes opened." Kara said bluntly as she walked off, all of them too shocked to say anything.

* * *

_**National City** _

In an underground compound, a figure was sitting on his throne as a dark-haired woman knelt before him. "Orders?"

"Find Kara Zor-El and subdue her and bring her to me. If she resists, kill her, if necessary." The man on the throne said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised Kara killed? Well, if you look back a few chapters, I think you'll remember that Edward did something in the Fortress that's going to change Kara gradually.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Unrestrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to lose more and more her restraint as her lifestyle takes a rather drastic turn and when she is attacked by old enemies, she doesn't hold back, when taking them on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara was in an underground ring, exchanging blows with a human-looking-like alien with spikes on his body. It was quite a brutal fight and they both were covered in blood and bruises. Kara blocked his punches and hit him in the face before he elbowed her in the head. Kara dodged as he threw another punch and kicked him in the leg, breaking it as the alien screamed, falling on his knees.

Kara then grabbed the alien, lifting him in the air and slamming him to the ground, knocking him out.

* * *

"You should consider being one of my champions here." The ringleader said as Kara picked the cash from the desk as he narrowed his eyes. "You look a lot like Supergirl, you know that, Linda?"

"If I were Supergirl, I'd go far too easy on him. She is weak. I'm not." Kara sneered as she walked off.

* * *

In the past two weeks, Kara had changed quite a lot. She had much less restraint, when fighting with alien and human criminals, but there had not been any confirmed kills since Jensen, but close calls, brutalized and crippled. Plus, there were some changes in her normal life as well.

* * *

_**CatCo** _

Franklin Stern, the new editor-in-chief of CatCo after Andrea's disappearance, was walking down the office area as he looked around before turning to William. "Mr. Dey, when can we expect Miss Danvers to return from her leave? I know she's on indefinite but I'd like to know if I need to—"

"She said that it may take weeks, months at most but she'll let us know." William shrugged, worried about Kara, even if he didn't want to let it show.

* * *

_**National City** _

Kara was in a tattoo parlor, having a Kryptonian symbol tattooed on her back as the alien tattooist was almost finishing it.

"Working the skin of you Kryptonian lots is like working metal, blondie." The tattooist said.

"It tickles." Kara shrugged as the tattooist finished her tattoo and then Kara got up and looked into the mirror to see the tattoo on her bare back before picking her shirt and putting it on.

"Why this symbol? What does it mean?" The tattooist asked.

"Freedom, Chezzt." Kara said.

"Free of what?" Chezzt asked, curious as he then put a transparent tape on the tattoo.

"Weakness." Kara said vaguely as she gave him money.

"Thank you." Chezzt said as he turned to Kara. "Keep it dry until it heals, it's gonna take a week, maybe two with you Kryptonians but a heads-up, it's gonna itch like crazy at first but whatever you do, do not scratch it or peel the tape off, you'll mess the tattoo up."

"Thanks." Kara nodded.

* * *

Kara was walking down the street as she suddenly felt irritating itch on her back and she her back onto the wall, rubbing it to get rid of the itch. "Oh, man, he wasn't kidding."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, boys." Kara turned to face some aliens, who had four eyes and really hideous monstrous faces and were tall, bulky and muscular. "You got an itch? Maybe we could scratch that skin right off you."

"Guys, you really don't want to do this." Kara warned with a dangerous edge to her tone as she clenched her fists before one of them grabbed her by her wrist. "Let go of me."

"Come on, we just wanna be friends, blondie. What's the matter?" The alien reached for her with his claws and was about to rip her shirt off and Kara glared, and without blinking, she broke his hand as the alien screamed in pain.

"I said… let go of me!" Kara sneered as she threw the alien against a wall and then her glasses fell off as the aliens widened their eyes.

"Supergirl!" Another alien realized and ran off as he and the third alien ran off but Kara quickly got in their way. "We're sorry, alright? We didn't know."

"Ignorance is an excuse for the weak." Kara said, about to use heat vision before…

"Stop!" Kara turned her head to Nia, who stared at Kara in shock and Kara breathed out before she let the alien go.

"Out. All of you. Get out before I change my mind." Kara sneered as the aliens ran off as Kara turned to Nia with her eyes flashing red.

"What? You want to beat me up because I'm worried about my friend?" Nia demanded.

Kara took a breath as her eyes stopped flashing. "Nia, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean—"

"Kara, you were going to use heat vision on them. And as a civilian." Nia said. "Look, everyone's been worried about you for the past two weeks."

"Nia, I just lost my temper and needed to cool off, that's all." Kara said.

"You've been losing your temper a lot lately. Isn't that red kryptonite?" Nia pointed out.

"No. I swear it's not." Kara shook her head. "Look, I lost it and overreacted and I'm sorry about that, alright? I just…" She took a breath. "I needed some time to process some personal things."

"Can we talk? For real." Nia said.

* * *

_**Later, Nia's apartment** _

Kara was leaning her hands against the wall of the shower stall as the warm water sprayed on her body and she took deep breath, while one and the same memory kept going in her mind.

* * *

_"Jensen, whatever you want, it doesn't have to be this way. Just let me out. Alex and I can help you." Kara pleaded._

_"I think I'm all good, Supergirl. Have you ever considered that the reason the aliens are here in National City is because of your and your cousin's arrival?" Jensen said._

_"Don't try to use us to rationalize your actions." Kara glared. "You made a vow to protect both humans and aliens, remember?"_

_"Yet, how many human lives has DEO saved in the past few years? I think it's less than aliens." Jensen snorted._

_"Jensen, I know what it's like to lose faith in what you believe in but you're a good man. Don't become Lockwood. You can't blame me for your problems." Kara said._

_Jensen looked indifferently as he pulled a lever as Kara groaned, falling down as more kryptonite radiation emanated from the bars before he powered them down._

* * *

Kara took a handful of shampoo and rubbed it on her hair and her naked body, washing away the dirt as it poured into the drain and it took some time because despite that she had cleaned herself of the filth and sweat, she still felt dirty in an inexplicable way until she heard the door knock.

"Kara? You've been there for a while now. Are you alright?" Nia called out.

"Just a second!" Kara said as she turned off the water and picked a towel to dry her hair and wiped the water off her body before she put on a bathrobe and went out.

Kara then sat down on the couch as Nia sat across her, handing her a cup of tea. "It's my Mom's recipe."

"Thanks." Kara said as she took a sip.

"Kara, everyone's been worried about you, me, Brainy, J'onn, Alex, Lena, all of us. Are you alright?" Nia asked.

Kara took a breath. "Honestly, no."

"Why?" Nia asked. "Is it because of Jensen?"

"It's not just that." Kara said. "I thought that there was no human worse than the Luthors but you have no idea what Jensen did to me back there. He tortured me, just for kicks. Taunting me that I was weak."

"Kara, whatever you've been through, I can understand that it could push you over the edge but your meltdown at us at the DEO had us all worried and you ghost us for two weeks and when the DEO goes to the places where Supergirl has stopped a bad guy, they look like if you pounded them to a pulp. We're all worried about you." Nia pleaded. "The anger, the violence and brutality you've been showing lately, that's not you."

Kara took a breath and considered. "I appreciate the concern, Nia but if you're worried about me turning on all of you, don't."

"Kara, that's not what I mean and you know that." Nia said.

"Take care, Nia." Kara said as she flew out.

"Kara!" Nia exclaimed but then clutched her head as she had a vision.

* * *

_A Kryptonian symbol of Z was burned across the landscape of National City._

* * *

_Two Karas were fighting each other, with Alex, Nia, Brainy and J'onn lying on the ground, unmoving._

* * *

_Lena was falling with Kara trying to reach her but was unable to catch her as Lena kept falling down into the darkness._

* * *

_**National City** _

"I know she was here, Chezzt." A bald black man said as he lifted Chezzt into the air.

"I don't know where did she go, I swear." Chezzt begged.

"I believe you. But you'll lead me to her another way. Thank you in advance." A dark-haired woman said as the bald man snapped Chezzt's neck.

* * *

Supergirl entered the tattoo shop as the DEO was going through the crime scene and stared in horror to see Chezzt dead.

"Oh, god. Chezzt…" Supergirl whispered.

"A friend of yours?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah." Supergirl nodded. "Who did that?"

"All we know is that whoever did this, was very strong." Brainy said as he took a closer look at Chezzt's body and examined the bruising on his neck. "Snapped his neck with one hand."

"That doesn't narrow it down, Brainy, there's at least hundreds of types of aliens in National City that can do that." Alex said.

"Yes, but the hand was shaped as human and there are a lot of humanoid alien races but only few of them have the strength to do this with one hand only." Brainy said. "It may have been a dissatisfied customer…"

"…or someone sending us a message." Kara said as she took a closer look at the Kryptonian symbols carved on the floor.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's a taunt. 'The Els will fall.'" Kara said.

"Who would write that?" Alex wondered as Kara then held her ear.

"Kara Zor-El, what you're hearing is a high-frequency sound that can be registered only by a Kryptonian like you, me or your cousin."

"What is it?" Alex asked as Kara breathed out.

"Someone's calling me through some high frequency that only I can hear." Kara said.

"Come to us. Or more your friends shall die." The man said.

"Where are you?" Kara demanded as the high-pitch sound got louder as she held her head before turning to the window.

"Kara, wait—" Alex started but Kara had already flown out.

* * *

"Please, leave us alone." One of the aliens Kara had rescued from Children of Liberty and Lockwood begged as the two aliens cornered them, charging their eyes with heat vision before Kara punched them away as they laughed and got up.

"You remember us, little girl?" The man taunted.

"Nam-Ek. Aethyr. Disciples of Zod." Kara glared. "What do you want?"

"You and Kal-El have turned your backs on us and you also have blood of your own flesh and blood on your hands. You betrayed us, Kara." Nam-Ek said.

"And for such a betrayal, you must pay." Aethyr added.

"We'll see who's going to pay." Kara growled as she flew at them but they both punched her in the face as she flew up, crashing through the ceiling and the roof outside. Kara rammed Aethyr and crashed with her to a construction site and then picked a chain of a wrecking ball before she slammed it on top of Aethyr.

Nam-Ek flew at Kara as they exchanged blows before Nam-Ek pinned Kara to a steel pillar and slammed her face against it. Kara elbowed Nam-Ek as he spat out blood before using her heat vision at his eyes, blinding him for a moment as Nam-Ek screamed in pain before Kara punched him in the chin, sending him flying in the air.

Aethyr had recovered in the meantime, throwing the wrecking ball at Kara but Kara flew straight through it and rammed into Aethyr, slamming her to the ground and repeatedly pummeling her before Nam-Ek flew back and grabbed Kara from behind, throwing her away as Kara flew into the air.

Kara then flew back as she exchanged blows with them both before throwing Nam-Ek at Aethyr and sending them crashing to the ground as people scattered.

DEO agents with Alex in charge and J'onn then entered, aiming their weapons at Nam-Ek and Aethyr.

"Don't move!" Alex yelled.

Aethyr used her heat vision and burned the ground at the agents' feet, knocking them all down as Kara glared and flew at Aethyr, as they both crashed towards a cell tower.

"You think that after everything you both did, you can just get away with it? Going after my friends? My family? Killing innocent people?" Kara snarled, puncturing each sentence with a punch to Aethyr's face before she grabbed Aethyr by her shirt, nearing her face to Aethyr's. "You are monsters. Of the worst kind. I should put you down for good."

"Stop!" Alex exclaimed as Kara froze before she could finish Aethyr off as Kara turned her head to meet Alex's pleading eyes. "Supergirl, this isn't you. You're not a murderer. You're better than this. You don't kill in cold blood."

Kara stopped and relaxed for a few moments but her hesitation was all Aethyr needed to knock Kara away as she threw Alex, sending her flying towards a rebar that would have impaled her, if not for J'onn saving her in the last possible moment.

Kara glared and she flew at Aethyr, punching her so hard in the chest that it broke her ribs and stopped her heart as Kara seethed. Kara turned to Nam-Ek, who had recovered but realizing he was getting in over his head, he flew away and retreated.

Kara was about to follow him but stopped, when she turned to Alex and J'onn and approached them.

"You OK?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded as they approached Aethyr's unmoving form and Alex measured her pulse as she turned to Kara worriedly. "Look, Kara, you're really starting to scare us." She took a breath, trying to reason. "I can't even imagine what you must be going through but just talk to us, please."

"I…" Kara took a breath, realizing that Alex and J'onn and Nia were having genuine reasons to worry about her and even she herself was not recognizing herself anymore.

"Look, whatever you're going through, we can work through this." J'onn said.

"I don't know if you can." Kara admitted as she flew away.

* * *

Kara was on top of a skyscraper, perching on a gargoyle as it rained and she stared down upon the city, just considering and wondering what was going on with her lately and what she had been through in the past few weeks.

* * *

Nam-Ek knelt in front of the man on the throne in an unknown location. "She killed Aethyr, General."

"Interesting developments." Zod said. "Let's see if she is worthy of being one of us, unlike Kal-El."

"You know she would never join us." Nam-Ek reminded.

"Oh, but how far is she willing to go to prove her worth?" Zod smirked.

* * *

_**Later, Danvers' apartment** _

"Honestly, I'm worried about Kara." Alex said as she drank with J'onn, Lena and Nia.

"She's been losing a lot of restraint lately." J'onn added.

"I think that Edward may have been right." Lena said as she showed them a journal. "He said that Kara would become her worst enemy and that she could bring a cataclysm upon humanity."

"The vision that I saw earlier." Nia realized.

"What exactly did you see, Nia?" J'onn inquired as Nia tensed, remembering what she saw happen to Lena as she turned to her.

"I'm… not sure. I'm still trying to make sense of it." Nia said.

They were curious about what did Nia mean and J'onn considered entering Nia's mind but didn't want to invade her personal space like that.

"OK… if you're ready, tell us." J'onn assured.

"What are we going to do, if she goes too far?" Alex asked.

Lena considered bringing up black kryptonite but was afraid of what would happen, considering the trouble it had brought them last year, Red Daughter included before they heard the door knock.

"I'll get it." Alex said as she opened the door but froze, when she saw who was the visitor and it was someone they didn't expect to see, ever again as she stared in shock. "Dad?"

"Hey, Alex. It's been a long time." Jeremiah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aethyr and Nam-Ek, Zod's disciples are played by the same actors, who played them in Smallville and imagine Zod played by Michael Landes, the same actor, who played Jimmy Olsen in the first season of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman before he was recast by Justin Whalin in later seasons, since according to a lot of people, Landes looked too similar to Dean Cain, who played Clark in the show. I know, it's weird but just for a reminder, they did also cast Teri Hatcher, former Lois Lane from the show as Rhea, who was a pathetic and lame villain IMO. Plus, while Landes did a good work as Jimmy and was sympathetic, my complaint was that the actor was a bit too bulky and muscular for Jimmy, whereas in other portrayals, Jimmy is more or less slim and scrawny guy.
> 
> Quite frankly, Mark Gibbon, who played the hallucinated Zod in Supergirl 2x22, just didn't sit with me for some reason, plus, the guy had a minor role in Arrow as a ops leader in 2x06, so he was so insignificant we would not have noticed and he was a corrupt A.D.A. in Batwoman 1x06. Sometimes I think that recycling actors in Arrowverse and CW in general and reusing the actors in different roles is quite stupid, I had some issues with it in Supernatural for example, where it was just mind-jumbling for me, since I recognized most of the guest actors that had appeared more than once in the show in different roles or in Smallville, although I didn't have that much of a problem there, since the recycled actors didn't have much significant roles asides from being supporting characters or background characters anyway, but what is stupid beyond measure is casting Warren Christie, the same guy, who played the douchebag surgeon Carter Bowen in Arrow 1x06, as Bruce Wayne.
> 
> Yup, Jeremiah is back. Frankly, I found what they did with him in Supergirl quite disappointing and they treated his character like crap like many others in Arrowverse before, such as Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Barry, Patty and Caitlin, for example. They ignored his existence for two seasons after he disappeared in Season 2 and then in the post-Crisis timeline, they killed him off offscreen with what seemed at first like a heart attack, which felt like a very anticlimactic ending for him and it wasn't revealed until later that Lex had manipulated Eve and lied to her that Jeremiah killed her father and killed him as a part of her misguided revenge, but still, it felt to me that they did his character dirty.
> 
> Seriously, the Arrowverse showrunners are incompetent idiots.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah reveals his discoveries about Veritas and Kara, while Kara faces old enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Alex demanded.

"As soon as I heard what was going on with Kara, I got here as soon as possible." Jeremiah said as he smiled at her. "You… you grew up." He turned and was surprised to see Lena alongside Alex, Nia and J'onn. "I guess a lot has changed in the past three years. Now, mind telling me what exactly is happening with her?"

Jeremiah was about to burst in, when Alex stepped up, glaring at him. "Hold up! No! You ghost us for almost three years and out of nowhere you show up, offering to help." She snapped her fingers before she tapped Jeremiah's chest with her finger. "I think the least you owe me first is tell me where the hell have you been for the past three years! I get that you wanted to protect us but you don't call, you don't write, not as much as a sign that you're at least still alive and you come here, out of the blue?"

"Alex, I understand that you're angry but I've come here to fix things as best as I could and I want to help Kara." Jeremiah pleaded.

"Alex, I think that the least you can do is let Jeremiah explain himself." J'onn said, trying to be the peacemaker.

Alex took a breath and calmed down as Jeremiah turned to her. "Alex, please. I know about Kara and I just want to help. That's all." Alex stepped aside, letting Jeremiah in. "Thanks."

"Why are you here?" J'onn asked. "Where have you been?"

"In hiding and on the run from Cadmus and following them. I got away from them few months after Operation Exodus but I followed them." Jeremiah explained. "After a while, I learned about a secret society called Veritas." He sat down and pulled out some journals. "I did my research on them and wanted to know what they knew about Kara, Clark, other Kryptonians."

"Who were they exactly?" Lena asked. "I reached out to Edward Teague but he didn't reveal much to me. Honestly, I'm not sure if anything he told me was true, considering that my mother manipulated him."

"What did he tell you?" Jeremiah asked as he turned to her.

"That they are a secret society that was founded in the 1980s, studying life beyond the stars and were sworn to observe and if necessary, eliminate alien life coming to Earth." Lena said.

"Well, that second part isn't exactly accurate." Jeremiah said as he opened a journal. "They believed that travelers from space would arrive to Earth and bring about a great change and they believed it was their duty to protect them."

"Who were they?" J'onn asked.

"Their identities were kept secret and they are all dead, as far as I know but I know for certain that Edward Teague, a wealthy lawyer turned monk, Dr. Virgil Swann, an astronomist and at one point, were members of this society. All of them were later hunted down and killed by Cadmus, because they wanted intel on the aliens, but they rather would have died than told them but Teague went into hiding." Jeremiah explained. "They believed that travelers from Krypton would come here, bringing about great change, but in order to do that, one of them, pure and tainted with hardships, had to face great darkness, when a crisis would come."

"What crisis?" J'onn inquired, even though all of them had a good suspicion.

"I don't know but all it wrote was 'a crisis that ends all worlds.'" Jeremiah said and those, who were aware of Elseworlds, felt their blood run cold. "I'm certain that it meant Kara." He pointed to the book. "According to what they theorized from old Kryptonian texts they had found and also took from Coville's disciples, Kara would need to become her worst enemy and defeat her in order to be ready for this crisis."

"Then why did Edward tell me that I needed to kill her?" Lena wondered.

"Unless that's what your mother wanted him to tell you." Nia surmised.

"She blackmailed him." Jeremiah said as he showed them a photo of a wrecked car. "Genevieve and Jason Teague. Wife and son. Both died in a car crash not long after you found Kara in one of Cadmus's facilities. She disposed of him, once he outlived his usefulness."

"So my mother used Edward to get to me and turn me against Kara." Lena realized.

"And when that failed, they moved to plan B. Go after Kara directly." Nia surmised.

"I don't understand why would Edward give you the black kryptonite though." Brainy said, considering. "Last time it was used on Kara, it created a clone of her, who had no actual memory and was basically a blank slate that Lex manipulated to turn into a weapon and frame Kara before she realized her mistake and sacrificed herself and merged back with Kara."

"Maybe that's why." Lena's eyes widened. "He wanted me to use it on her because of this exactly."

"Wait, wait, wait, do you realize what are you suggesting, Lena?" Alex turned to Lena, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "What if you create another duplicate of Kara that someone manipulates and turns into a weapon again?"

"Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do and I'm the last person that wants to use it but what choice do we have?" Lena pointed out.

They kept arguing until Nia clutched her head, having a headache.

* * *

_Kara was in the air, holding Lena by her throat but Lena used the black kryptonite and placed it on Kara's chest and a pulse of energy followed as Kara let her go as Lena was falling to her death before another Kara flew up, catching Lena in her arms._

* * *

Nia breathed out as she returned to the present as everyone turned to her.

"Nia, did you have another vision? What did you see?" Alex asked.

"Let her do it." Nia said.

"What?" Everyone demanded, turning to her as if she had lost her mind.

"Let her do it. I… I don't know how to explain it but it's the right thing to do. I saw it in my vision." Nia explained.

They turned to each other, hesitant before turning to Nia again and nodding.

"OK, first we need to find Kara." Lena said.

"J'onn, can you sense her?" Alex asked as J'onn tried to use his psychic scan.

"No." J'onn said.

"She turned off her tracker and she knows how to avoid DEO satellites." Alex sighed.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Lena wondered as an idea hit Alex as she pulled out an interdimensional extrapolator. "What's this?"

"Lena, I think it's time we let you in on more secrets." Alex said. "We have friends on a parallel Earth, they'll know how to find Kara."

* * *

_**National City** _

Supergirl was in the air, considering before she heard a gunshot and turned her head to see a bullet fly towards her and caught it but groaned in pain as it pierced her hand, realizing it was a kryptonite bullet as she crashed to the rooftop before she turned to a man in a futuristic suit, holding in his hand a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara demanded. The man fired again as Kara dodged but she was too slow and weakened because of the kryptonite as it grazed her side. Kara felt weakened as she fell to her knees as she looked up at the man, who shapeshifted into a Martian that Kara recognized. "Malefic. What do you want?"

"I'm just monitoring and following the events. My master has plans for you." Malefic said.

"What master? Who are you working with?" Kara demanded but Malefic was silent. "I'm gonna get some answers out of you, even if it means I'll have to beat them out of you!"

Kara rushed at him but Malefic pulled out a device and opened a portal as Kara flew through it.

* * *

Next thing Kara knew, she fell down as she saw a throne and a man hidden in the shadows.

"Welcome home." Kara's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice and she looked up at the man on the throne. "Do you remember me, little girl?"

"You…" Kara glared.

"Welcome to New Kandor… Kara Zor-El. Kneel before Zod." Zod ordered as he got up from his throne, while his men surrounded Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start thinking that, Malefic did work with Zod at first but not anymore but I gave a hint who is Malefic's master here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. Two sides of one coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces an old enemy, while struggling with her inner darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara charged her heat vision beams but Zod gestured his hand as his men readied themselves for a fight and ordered them to stand down, which they did, much to Kara's surprise.

"Stand down. All of you. There is no need to fight." Zod said.

"What the hell do you want?" Kara demanded as her eyes stopped flashing.

Zod got up from his throne and placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "As I've said, welcome to New Kandor, Kara."

"New Kandor…" Kara whispered as she looked around, recognizing most of the people. "Basqat. Alia. Nam-Ek, Ursa... They're your followers. What do you want?"

"You've shown tremendous power. Strength. Fortitude." Zod said as he looked at her. "We've been watching you. You have friends, family, yet you've been alienating them for a time now. Why? Is it because they see you differently now? What do they have to offer than judgement and condescension?"

Kara breathed out, trying not to let him get to her. "I know what you're trying to do but it won't work. I'll never become like you."

Zod smiled as he lifted Kara by her chin and it took all of her willpower not to punch him. "You don't trust me. And I don't blame you. But I have no quarrel with you, little girl."

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

Zod eyed Kara. "You have to enjoy the paradox. The only thing on the humans' world that can hurt us is a piece of our own world. You don't really see it, do you?" Kara stared in his eyes, wondering where was he going with this. "Modern-day messiahs worshipped by the mere mortals at their feet. You have at your hands fate of an entire race weaker than you, yet you stoop down to their level, with them possessing weapons that can destroy you, with one of those humans, who claimed to be your best friend, conspiring against you." Kara stiffened as Zod smirked. "Yes. I've been watching you for a time now. And your friend Lena had been lying to you for months, just as you lied to her for years and conspired to kill you or at the very least strip you of your powers. Your own aunt, your flesh and blood, never lied to you. And neither will I."

Kara considered and snorted after a moment. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. You wanted to conquer Earth, turn it into new Krypton, just like Astra and Non."

"And Kal-El banished us for all eternity into this new realm." Zod said. "Have you looked at how the humans have been perceiving you lately, Kara?"

One of his men picked a crystal and placed it into a slot in some pedestal as a hologram turned on.

The hologram showed a news report where the anchor said that the public opinion on Supergirl was becoming wary, due to her recent brutal approach and it showed Kara's friends and Alex talking about being worried about Kara.

"Don't you see? The people will always fear what they do not understand, once they show who they really are." Zod said. "You've spent so much time playing human that you've forgotten what it means to be a Kryptonian. To walk down the hard lines that very few humans shall cross and once you do, they turn on you."

"People are controlled by their emotions." Kara countered. "They're only…"

"…human?" Zod finished. "We're not so easily ruled by emotions. You do not belong there." He offered his hand. "Come home to us, Kara. It's time to rejoin your people."

Kara took a breath and considered. "Never." She grabbed Zod's hand as he smirked before punching her as a portal opened.

* * *

_**National City** _

Kara crashed down through the building as she hit the road and it cracked before Zod landed in front of her.

"I will make them suffer, little girl. All these humans, one by one." Zod said.

"You're a monster, Zod and I'm going to stop you." Kara vowed as she and Zod flew at each other and Kara crashed with Zod through a building as they ended in an office area, where people scattered, while Kara and Zod exchanged blows before Zod punched Kara away as she crashed to the ground, while civilians scattered.

Zod threw a gas van at her but Kara burned it with her heat vision as it exploded before she lifted a car and slammed it on top of Zod. Zod punched Kara as she flew into the air.

"If you're not with me, then you're against me, Kara!" Zod snarled.

"I'll never join someone, who will kill humans to achieve his own means." Kara sneered as they flew at each other and Kara crashed to a construction site.

Kara picked a metal beam and tried to slam it at Zod but Zod sliced through with his heat vision before Kara knocked him away and they flew at each other but Zod recovered and grabbed Kara and threw her, sending her crashing through another building as they crashed.

Zod recovered but, to his surprise, was surrounded by Alex, J'onn and a group of DEO agents.

"Stand down, Zod." Alex said as she aimed her gun.

Zod burned her gun with his heat vision as J'onn engaged Zod and they exchanged blows before Zod grabbed J'onn by his throat but J'onn phased through and freed himself, when Alex fired from her gun and the bullet exploded, letting out red sun radiation that weakened Zod, who grunted in pain before J'onn picked a Phantom Zone projector and aimed it at Zod, who screamed as he disappeared.

"No!" Zod screamed.

They turned to Kara, who was getting on her feet. "I had that."

"Kara, easy." Alex pleaded, raising her hands. "It's over."

"Always trying to help me, since I'm weak, huh? So weak that I need to rely on friends like you?" Kara said, eying them all.

"Kara, we're just trying to help you." J'onn reasoned.

"I don't need your help. I don't need you at all! You've been holding me back the whole time!" Kara snapped as she did a thunderclap, as the shockwave knocked them all down on the ground.

"Kara, stop!"

Kara turned to see Lena coming out of a transmatter portal. "This isn't you."

"Oh, as if you knew what I really am." Kara snorted.

"Yes, I do. I may not know you as well as I had thought I did but I still know you well enough." Lena pleaded. "You're not… this dark person you're turning into. You're Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El, my friend. The one who tries to see the light, even in the darkest days. And you'd never turn on your friends."

"That Kara was weak." Kara sneered as she grabbed Lena by her throat and lifted her into the air. "And you, my best friend, made her even weaker."

Lena groaned as she reached for her pocket. "I'm really sorry about this, Kara." She pulled out black kryptonite and placed it on Kara's chest as she groaned in pain.

* * *

Kara was in some forest area before she was grabbed by her throat by another Kara as Kara looked into her eyes, as she looked like a darker version of herself.

"Humanity has made you weak." Dark Kara said as she punched Kara, sending her crashing against a tree as it collapsed.

Kara got up and engaged Dark Kara but Dark Kara dodged and kicked Kara in the face as she crashed against a rock as it cracked.

"All those years playing a savior and keeping your hands clean. How many lives would you actually save, if you were not pretending to be a saint. You've killed before. You almost killed your own uncle. You killed how many, dozens, hundreds of Daxamites, when you poisoned the air? You're not as pure as you believe you are." Dark Kara said. "Face it, that makes you weak… and you're too afraid of being like me. That's why I was the one who was able to stop Jensen and not you."

"You know nothing about me." Kara glared as she flew at Dark Kara but Dark Kara slammed Kara to the ground.

"I know everything about you! I am you! Who you should have been, instead of playing hero with her precious code! Either you do whatever it takes to win or you don't deserve to be out there, isn't that what Oliver said?" Dark Kara taunted as she stepped back.

"Don't use my friends to rationalize yourself." Kara sneered as she got up. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to open your eyes. Things aren't as black and white as they seem. No matter what happens, one way or another, it's us or them." Dark Kara said as the area around them changed, turning into people scattering around as Kara fought one of the escapees from Fort Rozz. "Survival of the fittest. There's no room for rules. Embrace who you are. We're not as different as you think."

"No. I'm nothing like you." Kara shook her head in denial.

"You've only been too afraid to admit it to yourself. Blinding Non, poisoning Daxamites and killing Jensen was your choice, not mine." Dark Kara said. "And worlds are going to die soon enough. You think that you can stop it and still have your hands clean? You're naïve to think that you can walk out of this with your code of honor still intact. In real fight, it's life or death, honor doesn't matter."

"If I'm you, then I'm no better than Lex or Non or anyone else I have stopped." Kara said.

"Open your eyes. It's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows, it's going to be dark and stormy and the big storm is coming already. You'd rather keep your hands clean and let people die, or finally step up and do whatever it takes? It's all or nothing. So tell me, who are you? Don't run from it. Embrace it." Dark Kara said as Kara took a breath.

"My mother told me that sometimes, the one thing that I _must_ do, must be something that goes against my beliefs." Kara said.

"Which is exactly what Oliver, Barry and J'onn have done in the past to save lives." Dark Kara said. "Unless you accept that, you'll be trapped within that circle forever. What's it going to be?"

Kara considered. "Whatever it takes."

"Embrace it." Dark Kara said.

* * *

It felt like a long time but in fact, it was only few moments in real time. Kara let go of Lena, who was falling down before J'onn caught her and Kara was spasming and groaning in pain before a pulse of light followed, with two human silhouettes made of light separating and then merging into one and at the spot was Kara on the ground, curled to a ball, naked.

"Kara?" Lena asked worriedly as she took off her coat and put in on Kara to cover herself.

Kara groaned as she opened her eyes weakly, turning to Lena with a weak smile. "Didn't I tell you not to go behind my back again with black kryptonite?"

Lena smiled as they hugged each other while the rest laughed. Well, it seemed that Kara was back to her old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this originally a little differently, but hope you liked how this turned out.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a concluding epilogue to this story and yes, I do plan more stories linked to this one but I need to plan them out first.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara and Lena and J'onn and Malefic finally make amends, they realize that their struggle was part of a test for the upcoming Crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**DEO** _

Kara was in the infirmary as the doctors checked in on her.

"Well, as far as we can tell, Kara is perfectly healthy." Alex said.

"And I hope we didn't create another completely blank clone of me that someone's going to brainwash and turn into a weapon." Kara joked as everyone laughed before she looked at everyone. "Thank you. All of you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for—"

"We know you didn't really mean it, don't worry about it." Alex assured as she held Kara by her shoulder.

Kara smiled as she turned to Lena. "Can you give us the room?" They nodded, leaving Kara and Lena alone as Kara turned to Lena. "Thank you. You saved me."

"You've saved me so many times that I figured it was my turn now." Lena shrugged.

"How did you know that the black kryptonite would separate my personalities and not create another clone?" Kara asked.

"I didn't." Lena admitted. "I just… had to take a leap of faith. And all I knew was that I wanted to save my friend, no matter what."

Kara nodded. "Thank you." She took a breath. "You've had dozens of reasons to give up on me. I lied to you. I used you. I thought you'd let me down too… but at every turn, you came through. Helping me, building that suit, protecting my identity, supporting us all…"

"We're in this together, Kara, no matter what. Your cousin and my brother may have given up on each other but I'm never going to give up on you." Lena promised.

"Neither will I." Kara nodded as they shook hands.

* * *

_**National City** _

J'onn was walking down the city before he sensed someone else beside him and widened his eyes to see a black man, who he immediately realized who it was. "Mal?"

"Hello, J'onn." Malefic said.

* * *

"Ever since I saw your memories, I've been thinking about my transgressions." Malefic admitted. "Mar Novu offered me to atone for my sins, if I did his bidding, and I did."

"We can move beyond them, brother." J'onn said as they walked towards a car park.

"I don't know how. I wish things had been different between our people." Malefic said.

"I think there is a way." J'onn said as he turned to Malefic. "I have a friend of Mars. Her name is M'gann. She's a White Martian resistance fighter. She can help you, when you arrive."

Malefic shook his head as he stared up into the stars. "I can't believe the war still rages. The war that I helped fuel."

"You can go home. You can help extinguish those flames." J'onn said.

Malefic turned to his brother, staring in surprise. "What if I can't? I'm not strong like you, J'onn. H'ronmeer never had a role for—"

"This is your role, brother. You know the White Martians, you understand them, you know how they think." J'onn said as he held Malefic by his shoulder. "You can appeal to them. Malefic, you can bring peace to Mars for the first time in centuries. We can start anew. You were never meant to be a pariah, Malefic. You were meant to be a promise."

Malefic considered before nodding and smiling as they shook hands. "Thank you, brother. I will strive to make you proud… and to end what I started."

J'onn then handed Malefic keys to J'onn's car/starship as he chuckled. "Not a scratch on it."

"I'll do my best." Malefic said as he took the keys, entered J'onn's car and drove away before flying into the stars.

"Farewell, brother." J'onn said, smiling at Malefic in pride.

"Well done, J'onn J'onzz." J'onn turned his head to face a dark-skinned bald man with triangle-shaped haircut wearing an armor with golden decors and a cloak and then realized who it was. "You passed the test."

"Test?" J'onn blinked before it hit him. "You released my brother from the Phantom Zone and brought him here."

Mar Novu, the Monitor nodded. "When I saw you fight in the Elseworlds, I could see that you were a great warrior, but one plagued by his past and that made you vulnerable. You believed it was because you had left Mars but it was something far greater, J'onn. Your brother."

J'onn winced and looked away in shame briefly.

"And now that you have faced those demons and now that Kara and Lena have set aside their differences, you all have come to learn your vulnerabilities and strengths. And now you are ready." Novu said ominously.

"Ready for what?" J'onn asked before he clutched his head, groaning as he sensed something terrible happening.

* * *

In vast void of space, Lex Luthor was sitting at the desk, playing chess as he smirked. "Well, Novu, you wanted my help, I will help."

* * *

_**DEO** _

The entire DEO started to shake as alerts blared.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara demanded as she rushed into the briefing room with Lena.

"Seismic activity. Across the whole planet." Alex said.

"How is this possible?" Lena demanded.

"A wave of antimatter spreading across the galaxy, unlike any I have ever seen, absorbing planet after planet." Brainy said as he showed them the screen on which an antimatter wave just wiped out several worlds.

Kara's blood ran cold. "It's here."

"What is here?" Lena asked, confused as Brainy's and Alex's eyes widened, knowing full well what was Kara talking about.

"The Crisis." Kara explained grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan a different version of Crisis of Infinite Earths, and I'm most likely going to use only the concept of Paragons from the Arrowverse version of COIE, since otherwise, it was a spit to face of the better live versions of DC Comics TV adaptations, look at how it ruined Smallville, and the disrespect to Oliver and Kevin Conroy and the hate Barry later got for destroying Speed Force.
> 
> But first, I need to plan out properly my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths and I'm planning to write Arrow story and The Flash story linked to this and then properly plan out my Crisis story. Until then, stay tuned.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
